Winter Love
by byakuren
Summary: AN: Change of summary!...Over the winter break Mamoru and his friends try to get Usagi aka Little Rabbit to notice that Mamo has feelings for her...Victoria a english snob wants Mamo for herself...humor and in this story! UM but NOT an SG nope! the SG are
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Sailor Moon

* * *

Winter Love

It was a cold winter day. Snow was floating down from the clouded gray sky and from the courtyard of the Hiragana Temple(Sorry I couldn't remember the name so I made one up.) you could hear laughter.

"That girl is always in high spirits." Makoto smiled and sat on the porch

"It surprises me at how much energy that girl has." Rei chuckled.

"I always love her cheery mood. Makes my day better." Ami put her book down to watch her silver haired friend.

"She is such a free spirit." Minako giggled.

The protectors of the Moon watched their Princess dance and play in the snow. She caught snowflakes in her mouth and made snow angels, as well as little snowmen.

"HEY!" Two male voices yells from the entrance of the shrine. Usagi was having too much fun to notice Chiba Mamoru and Furuhata Motoki for the movie fest later.

"Konnichiwa." The girls smiled.

"Doesn't this whether suck?" Mamoru rubbed his gloved hands together.

"Usa-chan doesn't think so. She is like a snow nymph with the way she plays in the snow." Makoto smiled.

Motoki and Mamoru watched Usagi. She was crouched down holding a bunny petting it and giggling, as its pink nose tickled her face. More bunnies came and she played with them all.

"She is so beautiful. Her silver hair is shining so brightly, her cheeks so rosy. More so like a winter goddess then a nymph." Motoki chuckled. "Though she is like my imooto-chan so that was hard to say."

Rei looked at her cousin Mamoru. She watched him watch her best friend. He was watching her like he longed for her. "Mamoru-kun doesn't have trouble fantasizing about Usa-chan, don't you cousin?" Rei and the others burst out laughing.

"I don't see her that way Rei-chan and you know it." Mamoru defended. Thought he knew that Rei thought he was lying, in which he was. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and to try and keep them warm. "Can we go in? I'm freezing my ass off."

"Imooto-chan can keep you warm." Motoki joked.

"Shut up."

"Konnichiwa." Usagi ran up to them. Some bunnies followed. "Rei-chan do you have any lettuce of carrots or any veggies for these cute little guys?" Usagi smiled and stopped beside Mamoru.

Mamoru couldn't help stare at her. She had rosy cheeks from the cold, nice pink lips too. Usagi was a petite girl with long silver hair. Her silvery locks reached to her ankles in her usual ondago style pigtails. It would be longer and probably touch the ground if her hair was let down and loose. Usagi was also really slim. Today she wore a white scarf, pink winter jacket, white gloves and a blue skirt with some white leg warmers.

"Aren't you cold wearing that Ondago?" Mamoru started to shiver.

"Nope." Usagi grinned showing her pearly white teeth. "Rei-chan, they are hungry." Usagi half whined, half giggled.

"Hai, Hai." Rei got up and went off to get some vegetables for the little white rabbits.

"Are you cold Mamoru-baka?" Usagi said with concern in her voice.

"Freezing." Mamoru said through chattering teeth. Then he felt warmth around his neck. Usagi took off her scarf and wrapped it around him.

"Little better?" Usagi smiled.

Yeah." Mamoru smiled. "Domo Ondago."

"Hai." Usagi then saw Rei.

"Here." Rei dumped an armful of veggies into Usagi's arms. "We don't eat these."

"Domo Arigoto Rei-chan." Usagi beamed then ran to feed her little bunny friends.

The girls chuckled and watched as a group of five to six rabbits ate what Usagi laid out for them. She smiled and pet the bunnies.

"I am so cold." Mamoru shivered.

"Calm down Mamoru-kun. We'll go in after Usa-chan finishes feeding the snow bunnies." Rei looked at Mamoru with annoyance.

The other girls didn't complain cause they were dressed for outside and they were under a blanket on the porch, though Rei wasn't. She was in pants and jacket with scarf, leg warmers, gloves, and earmuffs.

When the bunnies were finished all of them huddled up for warmth. Usagi, of course, never thinking of herself, took off her jacket and placed them in it. There were only five of them now. She wrapped and picked them up. She then carried them over to her friends.

"Rei-chan? If I set down newspaper can I put the bunnies in your fire-reading room?" Usagi bounded over.

"Hai, but this the last time though Usa-chan." Rei sighed and Usagi squealed.

"What do you mean 'this time'?" Motoki followed the girls and Mamoru into Rei's house. That was attached to the temple.

"Well every winter Usa-chan finds some animal here and has to look after it till it's warm fed and rested. Last year it was a puppy, before that a cat, then a couple of sparrows." Makoto answered Motoki.

"Oh and before that it was an abandoned fox cub." Minako added in the lost animal.

"Our Usa-chan is always thinking of others." Ami smiled.

* * *

Usagi walked into the fire-reading room and put the bunnies on the floor by the fire. Rei and Makoto came in with an armful of newspapers.

"Here you are Usa-chan. Do you need any help?" Makoto dropped the paper beside Rei's.

"Iie. The guys should be here. I got it. Go watch the movies. I'll only be a minute." Usagi smiled at her friends.

"You sure Ondago?" Rei smirked when Usagi scrunched up her nose when she heard 'Ondago'.

"I'm sure. Go! Have fun. Enjoy the movie. The guys are probably here. Don't worry. I'll be there in a while." Usagi pushed them out of the door.

"Hai, hai." The girls stumbled out and then walked to Rei's room where every one would be ready under blankets to watch a night of movies.

* * *

Review!!!! Tell me what ya think. Hope that you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Sailor Moon

* * *

Winter Love  
Ch.2 

Usagi laid down the newspaper. The bunnies happily hopped around. She opened the door to the outside just a little so that in case the bunnies wanted out, but right now they seemed happy with cuddling up by the fire. Usagi smiled and pet all of them. She then got up and left. She closed the door and made her way to Rei's room.

She heard Minako squeal in fear as they watched a movie. They were probably watching a scary one. They probably did so that they could get close to their guys.

Usagi was guessing Miyake Shinozaki (Ken), Kumada Yuuichrou (Chad) and Urawa Ryo had come. She slowly opened the door not to let anyone know she came in.

Usagi saw Minako linking to Motoki, whose arms were around her. Shinkozaki and Makoto were cuddling. Yuuichrou and Rei were sitting with their eyes glued to the TV popping candy into their mouths. Ami was cuddling with Ryo and they were both shaking their heads at how sad the graphics were. Then there was Mamoru sitting all alone under a blanket shivering cause he was still cold.

"Damn them all. They know I like Mamoru, so they just had to make it so it was he and I. I hate them all. Well I don't but you get it.' Usagi mumbled and snuck in to sit with Mamoru.

"What movie is this?" Usagi whispered into Mamoru's ear. It send a big shiver up his spine. He smelt Usagi's strawberry and vanilla shampoo and sighed. He loved the way she smelt. Though he would never admit it aloud.

"M. Night Shamalons Signs." Mamoru let Usagi under the blanket. 'Maybe her body heat _will_ warm me up. Note to self don't tell Motoki he was right.' Mamoru thought.

"I take it, it's like twenty minutes in?" Usagi crawled in beside Mamoru.

"Yeah." He whispered.

They started to watch the movie and Usagi was getting into it. She would jump whenever she saw an alien or something scary would happen. When the alien came out on the TV at the part of when they were watching the news Usagi screamed causing the other girls to scream. Usagi jumped into Mamoru's arms and buried her face in his chest.

"It's okay Usa. It's only a movie." Mamoru whispered soothingly into Usagi's ear. Mamoru rubbed Usagi's back to calm her down. He was now warm from her body heat.

Usagi blushed as Mamoru calmed her down. She could smell Mamoru's rose sent and she actually liked Mamoru rubbing her back.

Usagi looked up and saw Mamoru's dark blue eyes. He was smiling at her. "Gomen ne." Usagi whispered. She turned and watched the rest of the movie. She didn't get out of Mamoru's arms though.

When the movie ended Minako sighed. "That was scary."

"Haven't you seen it before?" Ryo asked. The tone of his voice was like 'I can't believe you haven't seen this'.

"Iie. I tried to avoid it, and last time I fell asleep." Minako laughed.

"It was okay I guess. Should have made the aliens more realistic though." Ami sighed shaking her head.

"Let's watch 'Aliens II'. I can't wait for AVP." Ryo suggested.

"I don't think I've seen that one." Usagi thought out loud, she was still in Mamoru's arms, neither of them really knowing nor caring.

"You'll be scared shitless Usa-chan." Ryo laughed. Usagi laughed nervously after that comment.

"Iie. How bout a comedy classic like 'The Mask'?" Makoto spoke up.

"Iie. Romantic comedy like '2 Weeks Notice'!" Minako suggested.

"Nah. Darkness Falls." Yuuichrou said.

"Yeah." Every one agreed.

"Wait, Rei can I spend the night?" Mamoru had to ask even though he was her cousin. "My roommate has his girlfriend over right now for the start of the break and I _really_ don't want to walk in on them." Mamoru shuttered of the thought.

"Hai. Are all of you staying? My grandpa is out for the night. He won't come back till tomorrow. He is visiting his cousin in Osaka." Rei looked around the room before popping in the movie.

"Hai!" Every one said in unison. They were all staying cause they didn't want to walk home in the dark after watching scary movies.

"Hai." Rei put in the move and then went to cuddle with Yuuichrou.

"Can I sleep by you?" Usagi whispered nervously to Mamoru.

"Hai. Naze." Mamoru whispered back a little confused.

"We'll watch scary movies all night and I need some one to uh..." Usagi wanted to say protected but she didn't cause it was Mamoru.

"Make you feel safe?" Mamoru chuckled finishing her sentence.

"Hai." Usagi blushed. Good think the lights were off cause Mamoru would have seen the big time blush that was on Usagi's cheeks.

"Hai. I'll stay with you Ondago." Mamoru smiled. He didn't shiver any more at all. All of Usagi's body heat did help him get warm. 'Note to self: _Definitely_ don't tell that Motoki was right.' Usagi's heat kept making him warmer.

"Arigoto" Usagi smiled and without thinking she snuggled into Mamoru. Both of them snuggled together all the way through the movie.

* * *

hope that wasn't too bad. I might actually finish this one. Hehe. Well please review. 


	3. Chapter 3

_Well I hope that you like this chapter Thank you to all of my reviewers. I didn't think that any of you would find this or like it. Lol. Well I hope this will satisfy you till I update my fourth chapter. - well Here it is._

_Oh wait. I forgot to say---- I don't own sailor moon._

* * *

**_Winter Love  
Ch. 3_**

Usagi started to feel sleep come to her. She was about to close her eyes when Minako screamed. 'Damn it's only a movie' Serena thought she wanted to go to sleep. Usagi opened her eyes and saw that the movie was over. The girls were trying not to laugh and Yuuichrou was holding his sides. Motoki was smirking and holding in a laugh. She felt Mamoru start to shake. Then he burst out laughing. Usagi looked around. "Did I just miss something?" Usagi asked confused. Then every one burst out laughing holding their sides.

"You are so mean Yuuichrou-kun. Bakamono!" Minako squealed. Her cheeks flushed with anger.

"What the hell happened?" Usagi whined.

"Okay..." Rei was trying so hard to stop laughing. "...Minako was complaining that she would have nightmares tonight with all the scary movies. So I kept her attention and she didn't notice Yuui-chan sneak up behind her. Then the timing was perfect." Rei started to laugh again.

"Minako was complaining also that she was scared that something might grab her in the night and ...BAM! Yuuichrou-kun grabbed her by the shoulders." Makoto said in between laughs.

Usagi let out a giggle. "NOT YOU TOO USA-CHAN!" Minako whined.

"Calm down honey. You have done this before. If you can dish it then you need payback." Motoki kissed her cheek.

Minako didn't like that answer. She crossed her arms and harrumphed. "Mean, friends that have no respect for me and after all I've done for them..." Minako grumbled for about a span of 5 minutes when the phone rang.

"Be right back." Rei jumped up and ran to the phone. She came back looking annoyed and handed the phone to Mamoru. "It's your stupid play toy." Rei whispered.

Mamoru took the phone "Moshi, Moshi." Then Mamoru's face dropped and he laughed nervously.

"Look I didn't mean to. You knew I was gone for the night. I told you this morning. Plus you said that you were going out clubbing with your girlfriends." Mamoru tried to explain. Then he sighed. Usagi watched pain come to Mamoru's face. It pained her to see him sad.

Usagi then took the phone. "Moshi, Moshi I'm sorry but Mamoru-chan is busy. He'll call you later." Then Usagi hung up the phone. Rei was shocked. Usagi was never like that before. Mamoru looked at her shocked.

"How did you know I didn't want to talk to her?" Mamoru said with a little frustration. "Mayby I wanted to talk to her.

"The look in your eyes said you didn't. Plus I could hear her and I didn't like what she was saying, and I didn't want to hear it any more so I took action since you wouldn't." Usagi looked as if it didn't matter.

"You shouldn't have done that Usa-chan." Rei said with shock in her voice.

"Oh you wanted to do it Rei-chan, but you were to slow in doing it so I sped up the process." Usagi shrugged. Then she got up and headed for the door. She mumbled something and then walked out.

"Sumimasen." Motoki got up and went after Usagi. He knew she would be in the fire-reading room with the bunnies.

Motoki opened the door and saw Usagi playing with the rabbits. "Imooto-chan? What's wrong?" Motoki just knew Usagi was hiding something.

"I don't really want to talk about it." Usagi petted the rabbits.

"You wanna go for a walk? We can talk and get some fresh air?" Motoki suggested.

"Hai. Might do me some good." Usagi smiled at her 'onii-chan.' and got up. They both walked to Rei's room and searched for their stuff.

"What are you guys doing?" Minako asked worriedly.

"I need to talk to imooto-chan so we are going for a walk." Motoki sighed.

"Maybe later Mina-chan." Usagi smiled at her best friend. Minako looked a little hurt that it was Motoki instead of her but she smiled at Usagi and knew that she would have Usagi tell her when she was ready.

"Hai." Minako nodded. Makoto, Ami and Rei smiled sadly. They knew something was up and it had to do with Mamoru.

"We'll be back in like, and hour. Two at the most." Motoki put on his winter stuff and waited for Usagi.

Mamoru watched Usagi put on her scarf and gloves. Her jacket was already on and Usagi pulled up her leg warmers. She nodded to Motoki and smiled at Minako, then her and Motoki left to go for a walk.

Mamoru sighed. There was a bad connection between him and Usagi at the moment. He didn't like it either. It probably had to do with this girl he keeps seeing off and on. Her name was Victoria and she came from London. She is very posh and had to get her way. He didn't really like her around cause she was _way_ too and Mamoru hates _clingy_. Mamoru sighed again and looked at his cousin. She was looking at him with a sad smile and then she turned to Minako and started to tease Minako about earlier.

* * *

Usagi danced around outside. It was snowing. Motoki chuckled. "Kami-san imooto-chan you are too cute."

"Iie. Not every one thinks so." Usagi smiled and started to walk with Motoki.

"That's not true. Every one I know thinks your pretty, sweet and, cute. I for one agree, and if any guy tries to hurt you I will personally kick the living shit out of them." Motoki smiled at Usagi, who just chuckled.

"I know onii-chan" Usagi kicked up some snow.

The streetlights shone with an orange glow. The white fluffy snow shone and sparkled. Slowly white fluffy snow floated down from they clouded sky. It was cold out and you could really see your breath clearly. Usagi stopped under a streetlight and looked at Motoki.

"Onii-chan?" Usagi asked.

"Hai?" Motoki stopped and looked at Usagi.

"How do you know if some one cares for you?" Usagi cocked her head to the left.

"Hm...I am not sure. Well I think you just know." Motoki smiled.

"How do you know you will be with a person forever? What if it doesn't lasts? What if it wasn't meant to be?" Usagi frowned.

Motoki smiled. Usagi was so new at love. He really hoped that she wouldn't get hurt. "Imooto-chan." Motoki sighed. "Things are meant to happen the way they happen. It is always meant to be but it can't last. You are meant to have pains so that you can learn a lesson in love. If you don't and you never love you will be a very lonely person." Motoki smiled. He watched her contemplate what he said.

"I guess you're right." Usagi smiled. "I hope I never see that part of the world and I hope to Selene that none of that happens." Usagi giggled. "But I hope that I don't pain the one that loves me." Usagi bent down and played with the snow. Drawing a rabbit. She motioned him to come closer to see her drawing.

Motoki came and crouched down smiling at Usagi's cute little drawing in the snow. Then all he could see was white. Usagi had shoved a handful of snow into his face.

"Oh you are going to get it little rabbit!" Motoki laughed. They had a snow fight all the way back to the temple. They were laughing and were still having the fight when they were at the temple. They stayed outside playing instead of going inside.

* * *

"Sh..." Makoto shushed every one. She thought she heard Usagi's laugh. It was very distinctive. He was like jingle bells. She had a genuine laugh.

"Is that Usagi's laugh?" Rei whispered.

"Hai." Minako jumped up and ran to the door. She slowly opened it and giggled. The others came up from behind and looked to find Motoki and Usagi wrestling in the snow.

"Onii-chan and imooto-chan. Isn't that sweet?" Minako whispered.

"Hai. Very." Ami giggled.

Mamoru watched as his best friend got to play with a beautiful girl in the snow. She laughed and giggled. She smiled and squealed all because she had brotherly love pour onto her.

"ONII-CHAN!" Usagi squealed as Motoki threw her into the deep snow. He laughed so hard that he didn't see Usagi get up and tackle him to the ground.

"AH!" Motoki yelled/laughed. Usagi gave him a face wash. They were laughing and having a great time. Their hair had become wet and cold water was streaming down their faces. They wrestled some more. Usagi got Motoki and started to run away. They were running around the courtyard of the temple. Motoki chased after her. He tackled her and repaid her for the face wash she gave him, squealing and laughing all while he was doing it.

Mamoru was jealous now. He thought he could handle it. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he was really shocked when he got a face full of snow. He looked to Usagi who fell to the ground holding her sides laughing.

"Hit target captain. Waiting for orders" Motoki laughed.

"Narrow in and focus on that target. FIRE AT WILL. I WOULD GET OUT OF THE WAY GIRLS! RUN!" Usagi got up and started to throw snowballs at Mamoru.

The girls ran away laughing and squealing into the house. The guys ran into the house, and then to be mean, they closed the door on Mamoru and locked it.

"FIRE AT WILL!" Usagi yelled again. Motoki laughed.

"Yes Miss." Motoki laughed and started to throw snowballs at Mamoru.

"STOP TARGET HAS BEEN HIT. MISSION ACCOMPLISHED!" Usagi yelled laughing all the while.

Mamoru had a klutz attack and tripped over his feet trying to get away. He was soaked and grumbling. He smiled mentally at how beautiful Usagi's voice was. He heard the snow crunching and looked up to see Usagi running to him.

"Oi. Ondago, I have been around you to long. I had a klutz attack." Mamoru shook his head grinning.

"Not my fault Mamoru-baka. You are soaking." She smiled. Motoki smiled at them acting like normal again. He walked up to them and put a hand on Usagi's shoulder.

"Come on imooto-chan. We need to get you dry so that you don't get a cold or really sick." Motoki smiled. Usagi nodded.

"I don't want you to get a cold or really sick either. Then I would blame myself." Usagi smiled.

"What about me? I'll get sick." Mamoru said in a tone like 'Hello-you-forgot-about-me'.

"Oh. You deserved that. For all the name callings, I finally got you back." Usagi smiled triumphantly.

"Too bad for you buddy." Motoki grinned.

"You're taking her side?" Mamoru said in mock hurt.

"Yup." Motoki grinned. "She is my imooto-chan." Motoki looked at Mamoru with happiness in his eyes. "Side with family before friends bud." Motoki winked and then him and Usagi walked inside, leaving Mamoru out there till he got up and came in.

* * *

_Well there it is. And there you go. Hehe. I hope this is okay. Oops forgot something_

_**MoonieB:** Here you go I wrote more for yeah. Not alot but enoguh to keep you reading hey?_

_**PixiPam:** I am glad that you love it. Though I don't really. I think it sux. But I'm glad some one likes it._

_**MoonPrincess568:** I tried to update it asap. but sadly not as fast as I wanted. Got stuck along the way in writing. Deciding whether or not to change things. I am glad that you like it too._

_**Kou Kepani:** YAY You think I rule -. That made my day. And thanks I hope that this is just as awsome as the last chapter you read. (Personally I don't think they are **awsome**.) Hope you enjoyed this one._

_**rabbitTsukino:** You like my sence of humor. Lol. Why thank you. I have never been complimented on my humor. lol. Well Thanks. cute is good. I think._

Meanings:

_**Bakamono:** Stupid Jerk/ person_

_**Imooto-chan:** Little sister_

_**Onni-chan:** Older brother_

_**Sumimasen:** Sorry/ Excuse Me._

_**Moshi Moshi:** Hello (On the phone)_

_Well til next time!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey there all. I updated really quick cause well...the explanation is at the bottom. Hope you like this chapter._

_I don't own Sailor Moon_

* * *

Winter Love  
Ch.3

Usagi came out of Rei's bathroom after taking a hot shower. She begged and whined to Rei to have this nice shower. Usagi chuckled. She threatened Rei that if she didn't get this shower then she would make sure Rei would be up all night with he whining and complaining. Knowing Rei wouldn't like this, Rei finally gave in. She knew that Motoki and Mamoru-baka just changed here clothes and had Rei put the wet clothes in the dryer.

Usagi changed into her pajamas and then grabbed her brush and walked out into the living room to talk with her friends. When she came in they all turned and smiled at her. She smiled back. "Oi."

All the guys', except Motoki, mouths dropped when they realized that her hair was down. It was still damp and hung all the way to the floor. The water that was still on her hair made her slivery locks shine and glimmer.

"Your hair is getting longer Imooto-chan." Motoki smiled.

"Yeah I like it that way." Usagi sat on the floor and brought her hair forward so that she could brush it.

"Wow Usa-chan. I never thought it would be that long." Shino shut his mouth.

"Yeah. It suits you beautifully though." Ryo smiled.

"Arigoto." Usagi chirped.

"Wow." Was the only think that Yuuichrou could say!

Minako watched Usagi brush her hair. She then smiled. She got up and kneeled behind Usagi and took the brush from her. Minako started to brush Usagi's hair. She always did for Usagi whenever they spent the night. It was like a bonding thing.

The phone then started to ring. Rei looked puzzled. "Who could that be?" Rei picked up the phone.

"Moshi, Moshi. Hino Rei." Rei answered.

"_Moshi, Moshi Rei-san. This is Tamura Reno. Gomen ne. I just couldn't wait till to tomorrow and I have to ask Little Rabbit something._"

"Hai. It's all right. I'll get her." Rei smiled and then looked at Usagi. Every one was watching her. 'Mamoru-kun is going to be jealous." Rei chuckled. "Here Usa-chan. it's important. He couldn't wait." Rei smiled at her bewildered friend.

"Moshi, Moshi?" Usagi asked.

"_Little Rabbit._" Reno cheered.

"RENO-KUN!" Usagi cheered and giggled. The girls chuckled at her reaction. They all knew, with the exception of Usagi, that Reno was in love with Usagi. Motoki smiled. He had only seen Reno with Usagi once and she dragged him into the Crown. She insisted in buying him something but he said no. Then he paid for hers. Motoki watched as they laughed and talked. He definitely liked her.

"_Hai. I couldn't wait till tomorrow to ask you and the other day I remember that you told me you would be at Rei-san's, so I had to call._" Reno said with nervousness.

"Hai. What couldn't wait?" Usagi smiled. She was always cheery.

"_So I can get to sleep, wouldyouliketogotothewinterballthatiscomingupnextweek?_"

"Huh? Gomen ne. Speak slower." Usagi giggled.

Mamoru watched as Usagi talked on the phone with this guy. He knew it was a guy. Though he could usually tell just by the way a girl acts. No matter what the guy a girl usually is angry or flirts, but Usagi acted the same, even when she is face to face with a guy. He was jealous. He jealousy rose every time Usagi giggled.

"_Gomen ne. Would you like to go to the Winter Ball that is coming up next week?_" Reno sighed hoping that she would say yes.

"I would love to. Hey lets meet tomorrow and talk about it. How bout at the Crown at 1 o'clock? How does that sound?" Usagi blushed a bit. She just got asked out on a date.

Mamoru saw the blush creep on to Usagi's beautiful pale skin and his jealousy shot through the roof. Motoki got his attention. "Some one's jealous." He whispered in a singsong voice.

"Am not." Mamoru growled back really low that only Motoki could hear. Though he knew Motoki wouldn't buy it. He just heard him chuckle.

"_You will! That's great. Hai. I'll meet you there at one. Arigoto Little Rabbit._" Reno sighed with relief.

"Okay. I will talk to you tomorrow oyasumi nasai." Then Usagi hung up the phone after hearing Reno say good-bye. Usagi handed the phone to Rei.

"Guess who has a date to the Winter Ball next week?" Usagi chirped. Every one whooped. Well all except Mamoru.

"Who would want to go with you ondago?" Mamoru said. He went into _that_ 'mode' in which it physically didn't show he cared.

"Tamura Reno would." Minako defended.

"Hey isn't that the guy that's really smart but pull a lot of pranks?" Ryo asked.

"Hai. He's the one that followed Usa-chan around all the time, like a lost puppy dog. It was **so** cute." Makoto laughed.

"That kid is so funny. We would hang out a lot. We have gone snowboarding lots this year already." Shino smiled. "He would always talk about how he wished a silver haired angel would notice him." Shino chuckled. Usagi blushed at that comment.

"Though in the hotel we always played pranks on the other guests." Shino laughed.

"Yeah that sounds like you guys Shino-chan." Makoto giggled.

"I remember during lunch. I went to the cafeteria to get a drink and he stood up on the table and yelled 'FOOD FIGHT!' I had to run out of there fast." Ami laughed remembering Reno.

"He's such a rebel." Rei chuckled. She watched her cousin cautiously though.

"He is very sweet though. Remember in Lit. He found a passage in this romantic book and said it to Usa-chan then gave her a red rose after he finished." Minako giggled at Usagi's blush becoming deeper.

"Hai. Hey Ami-chan? Remember in math when he plays a prank every week then mess up and mock the teacher? He would mess up the teacher so bad that Reno would correct him just to mock him." Ryo laughed.

"Hai. I remember that." Ami giggled.

"Every one loves the guy." Mamoru rolled his eyes.

"Why are you jealous Mamoru-baka?" Usagi joked. Though Mamoru didn't take it as a joke.

"Iie. Why would I be? I have a girlfriend that is far better then you. Why would I even think of you? You are just a stupid, selfish, girl that eats everything in sight." Mamoru instantly regretted his words. Then he felt a sharp sting on his cheek. He looked up to see Ami shaking off the sting in her hand and she was glaring at him. There was a red welt on his left cheek.

"Ami-san?" Every one gasped. Mamoru was just shocked that it was Ami that was the one that slapped her. He was sure that Rei or any of the other girls would have slapped him, but not Ami. He looked over to see Motoki and Minako comforting a crying Usagi. He could instantly tell that this wasn't going to end well.

"You stuck up, snobbish jerk!" Ami hissed. This was not like her but he hurt Usagi pretty bad. He usually said those things, but not at the same time. This was a heavy insult towards her best friend.

Makoto then walked up to Mamoru and punched him in the right cheek. 'Makoto can sure pack a punch.' Mamoru thought. Shino had to jump up and retrain her from doing any more damage. "How could you say that about our Usa-chan? Hm? She is any thing but the hurtful things you just said." Right after that Yuuichrou, Ryo, Ami and Makoto were yelling at him.

Mamoru got so frustrated. He looked at Usagi who was still crying. So since she was valuable he lashed out at her again. "You are such a crybaby too. Kami-san the list keeps going on doesn't it Ondago?" Mamoru didn't mean all the things he said, but jealousy and anger aren't the best emotions to have at once.

Usagi let out a little squeal and cried harder. He looked at Motoki. He was furious. He stood up and decked him.

"What the hell was that for?" Mamoru yelled.

"You hurt Imooto-chan. SHE HAS DONE NOTHING TO YOU. She was just joking around. Kami-sama. You are such a stupid jerk. Sorry to say this Mamoru but I didn't think you were so immature. You are picking on a high school girl for Kami-sama's sakes." Motoki growled. "I think you should leave. I'll see you tomorrow. I'll talk to you them." Motoki did a death glare.

"Did you guys also forget that she hung up on my girlfriend?" Mamoru yelled. That sent Usagi of the top. Hurt and anger aren't the best emotions put together either.

"I HAD TO." Usagi got the hiccups from crying. "SHE WAS BAD MOUTHING REI-CHAN!" Usagi cried harder. "YOU DIDN'T TO ANYTHING ABOUT IT EITHER. YOU SAT THERE AND LISTENED. NEVER STICKING UP FOR HER. SHE CARES ABOUT YOU." Usagi yelled. Her cries becoming harder that she was hiccupping more. She was having a hard time controlling it.

"I COULD HAVE IF YOU DIDN'T HANG UP!" Mamoru yelled icily.

"IIE! YOU LET HER GO ON ABOUT REI-CHAN THEN INTO HOW MUCH SHE HATED BEING APART FROM YOU." Usagi cried out.

"Get out of my house Chiba Mamoru." Rei said calmly. Her fists were balled up and she was looked at her cousin with a death glare.

"Nani? Why should I go?" Mamoru snapped.

"I SAID LEAVE." Rei yelled. Her temper was starting to come out. "LEAVE! I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU TILL YOU APOLOGIZE TO USA-CHAN!" Rei snapped.

"I WILL NOT APOLOGIZE TO THAT...THAT...SELFISH, RUDE CRYBABY!" Mamoru yelled and pointed to Usagi.

"That's it." Rei slapped Mamoru. She then threw him against the door. "Grab your stuff and leave. I don't ever want to talk to you again." Rei hissed, acid dripping from her word.

"Fine. See yeah around" Mamoru growled and walked out. He could still hear Usagi's cries. He was frustrated. He was never this bad. He could usually keep his temper under control, but being jealous and aggravated at Motoki for bugging him, he just went over the edge. He stopped and listened to Usagi's cries continue. He felt bad now. He saw her happy then took that all away with one foul swoop. He needed his mind off of them. He made a huge mistake. "I'm heading to Victoria's house." Mamoru thought aloud. "She can keep my mind off things." Mamoru then clutched his jacket right above his heart. "Why would me heart hurt when I do not love her?" Mamoru then started to walk to his again, off again girlfriend's apartment.

* * *

_I hope you liked that. Thanks to all of you that review. I have to get off really quick so I can't make a long thanks to any body. I am surprised though at all of you that review so soon. YAY. I feel so loved. Haha. Any way. Tell me what you think. I am going to a my friend tomorrow so I wont be posting the fifth chapter till the end of the weekend or the beginning of next week. Gomen Ne. Till we meet again._


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey to all of you. Sorry I didn't update as soon as I usually do. I saw my best friend and her friend from Seattle. I made good friends with him. He let me borrow his Love Hina Mangas. They are sooo good. Well I hope that you like this chapter. Twists have been added and hopefully a twist will be added all the way through. I think i am really rolling on this story. I haven't reached a writer's block yet! - Yay._

_I don't own Sailor Moon._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Winter Love**

**Ch.5**

Usagi was in Motoki's arms. She had cried herself to sleep. Every one thought that Mamoru was just being an ass. Though he was just defending his feelings so that they wouldn't show.

Motoki carried Usagi into Rei's room and set her on the bed. She was sleeping soundly, but her beautiful pale skin and rosy flushed cheeks were stained with shed tears that were shouldn't have been shed.

Motoki sighed and sat down on the bed beside Usagi. "Oh Imooto-chan. I don't know what I am going to do with you to." Motoki brushed a strand of hair off of her face. Usagi sighed and mumbled something barely audible but Motoki heard it and his eyes went wide. He thought that she was asleep.

"It wasn't his fault." Usagi mumbled again then turned over and snuggled into the blankets.

Motoki sighed and shook his head; he then kissed Usagi on the forehead, "Oyasumi nasai Imooto-chan." Motoki got up and walked to the others to talk about the night's events. He should be going to bed cause he has to work in the morning. "_Meh. I will just have to be tired._" Motoki flopped on to the couch beside Minako. They stayed up till 5 in the morning and talked about how they would get Usagi and Mamoru to make up.

* * *

Usagi woke up and looked around. She saw the girls spread around the room passed out from a long night. She then remembered the events of the past night. Usagi shook her head and then looked out at Rei's alarm clock. "Oh man it's only 8am." Usagi groaned and then got up. "Stupid bladder. Man I have to pee so bad." Usagi walked quickly to the bathroom and relieved herself. 

As Usagi was washing her hands she heard a knock on the door. "Hai." Usagi dried her hand and opened the door and there stoop a dead looking Motoki.

"What the hell are you doing up so early imooto-chan?" Motoki groaned, still rubbing the sleepy dust out of his eyes.

"I really had to pee. I probably wont get back to sleep." Usagi whined low enough that only Motoki could here. "Hey do you need help opening up the Crown today?" Usagi looked at Motoki. She needed something to do cause she knew the girls would wake up for a couple more hours.

"Hai. Let me get dressed and we'll head out." Motoki nodded to Usagi.

"Great. I'll get changed." Usagi smiled and walked off to get changed. She slipped into Rei's room carefully she didn't wake any of them up. She threw her hair into a messy bun cause she didn't have time to do odangos. She wore a black skirt with a pink sweater and white leg warmers. She put on her jacket, gloves and scarf and she headed to the door. Motoki was writing a note to Rei saying that he took Usagi to help him with the Crown. They got shoes and headed for the Crown.

"Imooto-chan?" Motoki looked at Usagi as it started to snow again.

"Hai?" Usagi smiled at Motoki.

"Look about last night..." Motoki looked at Usagi with a sad smile.

"Don't worry about it. I guess I should have kept my mouth shut. He is right you know. About every thing." Usagi smiled and looked on.

"Iie. He is not. He was just jealous." Motoki shook his head.

"Hai. He was right. Why would he think about me when he has a girlfriend? I mean I am just a high school student right? He was nice at the beginning of the evening but he slowly started to change. I guess he was just getting annoyed. I should apologize to him today if I see him. I know you guys meant well but you didn't have to punch him or yell or slap him." Usagi giggled. "I guess I have my own body guards don't I?" Usagi looked up at Motoki who was staring at her in disbelief.

"Why do you have to be so damn forgiving? Mamoru was jealous and he does like you. He is just..."

"Don't worry about it." Usagi cut him off. "He just needs to remember that he has people that care about him." Usagi giggled. She then smiled up at Motoki. "Every one has to see that every one means well even though they don't show it." Usagi looked ahead again.

"You one of a kind imooto-chan." Motoki chuckled. They walked and talked all the way to the Crown. They opened it up and started to make sure everything was ready so they could open for business.

"Oh can I call Reno-kun and ask if he can come earlier?" Usagi called from the booths she was cleaning.

"Hai." Motoki called back from the counter. He then flipped the sign and waited for the early morning customers to come in.

Usagi picked up the phone and dialed Reno's number.

"_Moshi, Moshi?_? A sleepy voice answered.

"Gomen ne. This is Tsukino Usagi. Is Reno in?" Usagi asked with an apologetic voice.

"_Oh Ohiyo Little Rabbit._" Reno said in a lesser sleepy voice.

"Hey. Gomen ne. I am at the Crown right now. Do you think we could meet at 10 o'clock instead? Is that too early?" Usagi smiled.

"_Iie. Not at all. I will be there at 10 o'clock. Okay. I should get ready cause it's 9 o'clock. Sayonara Little Rabbit_" Reno smiled.

"Sayonara." They hung up and Usagi went to the counter to help Motoki out.

They served people and then Mamoru came in with Victoria hanging off of him He didn't look like the happiest person today.

"Ohiyo." Usagi smiled at both of them. Mamoru looked at Usagi with pure shock. She wasn't yelling at him and she had her hair in a messy bun. She looked really good. Victoria glared at Usagi. She saw the way her Mamoru looked at her.

"Ohiyo Mamoru." Motoki smiled at him. "Look can I talk to you for a minute?" Motoki looked at Victoria. "I promise it will only take a minute." Victoria hesitated but nodded. She gave another glance to Usagi. She was gorgeous. Her hair was a slivery blonde, petite and had nice pale skin. Victoria went into defensive mode. She was afraid that Usagi would take Mamoru away.

Motoki and Mamoru walked into the back room. "Look man about last night..." Motoki shut the door.

"Look I am sorry. I didn't mean those things. I guess I was just **really** jealous." Mamoru sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

Motoki chuckled. "Look she thinks your right and she even forgives you. She said that every one was too hard on you and she also said and I quote, 'He just needs to remember that he has people that care about him.' Dude. She just cares okay." Motoki looked at the shocked Mamoru.

"Okay what the hell? Run that by me again." Mamoru shook his head in disbelief. "Did I just hear you right?" Mamoru cocked his head to the right.

"Hai. You did. She thinks that she should apologize for being so annoying last night. She thinks it all her fault. You know her. Never thinking of herself, and if some one is to blame. She automatically says it's her fault." Motoki sighed.

"Hai. I guess I should talk to her." Mamoru sighed.

"Later. Tamura Reno is coming by any minute now to talk to imooto-chan about the Winter Ball." Motoki smiled at his jealous friend. "Calm down. You have Victoria-chan here." Motoki chuckled at the face he received when he mentioned Victoria. Mamoru rolled his eyes and gave a disgusted look like he was going to throw up.

"Lets go." Motoki and Mamoru headed back. When they got there they say Usagi trying to calm Reno and Victoria down who were arguing.

"Look Reno-kun is here for me. I am not out to steal your boyfriend." Usagi sighed.

"Shut up you ugly bitch." Victoria snapped.

"Don't call her that you slut." Reno yelled.

"Look I don't want to get into any thing..." Usagi stopped in mid-sentence cause Victoria slapped her.

"You are out to get my Mamoru and I wont let a bitchy slut like you to put your grubby paws all over him." Victoria yelled.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Mamoru roared. He was pissed off. Victoria just went to far with this one.

"Oh Mamoru-chan. She was threatening me and..." Victoria sniffed. She was going to make him see that she was the victim.

"I saw what happened Victoria. You slapped her for no reason. I don't want to go out with you any more. You went to far this time. I am fed up with you bull shit jealousy." Mamoru said coldly.

"But...but...she hit me first." Victoria sniffed and glared at him.

"You did not. She was trying to get us to stop fighting." Reno snapped, his arms around Usagi. Motoki was looking at her cheek. There was a bruise from the slap forming already.

"You stay out of this you little otaku." Victoria turned around and snapped. "This is none of you business."

"Damn right it is." Mamoru growled. "He was apart of this to stop you from hurting Usa-chan. Get away Victoria. We are through for good this time." Mamoru gave a death glare to Victoria.

"No it's not. You will be mine again Chiba Mamoru. I will make you fall in love with you. You love me I know you do." Victoria yelled.

"No I don't." Mamoru said.

"Yes you do. It's that little bitch that is making you think differently." Victoria turned and lunged for Usagi. She started hitting her but then Usagi hit her back and Victoria went flying off of her.

"Don't ever touch me." Usagi yelled. Motoki, Mamoru and Reno looked at Usagi with shock in their eyes. She was glaring at Victoria. "I didn't do any thing. Don't come around me again."

"Stupid wench." Victoria growled and ran out of the door. Her mouth was bleeding pretty badly. Usagi sighed wiped the blood that came from the cut on her lip.

"Gomen ne. I couldn't just let her hit me." Usagi sat down on a stool.

"It's okay Little Rabbit. She did deserve it." Reno looked at Mamoru "No offence." Reno smiled at Mamoru.

"None taken." Mamoru nodded.

"Look Odango. I want to apologize for last night." Mamoru smiled sadly at Usagi. She looked up at him and nodded. Reno then took her to a booth in the back.

"Are you okay?" Reno asked Usagi taking her hand in his as they sat across from another.

"Hai I am fine." Usagi giggled. "Now. With the planning."

"Hai. I will pick you up at 6 o'clock cause I am going to take you out to dinner." Reno smiled.

"Oh you don't have to." Usagi didn't want Reno to spend his money on her.

"But I want to." Reno smiled.

"Are you sure? Absolutely positive?" Usagi looked concerned.

"Hai. Hai. I want to Little Rabbit." Reno smiled.

"Okay." Usagi giggled.

"IMOOTO-CHAN!" Motoki yelled. He needed to talk to her and Mamoru. "I NEED YOU RIGHT NOW."

"Ne. Gomen ne Reno-kun. I need to get back to work. I will call you later. Ne." Usagi smiled and got up. Reno followed. They walked up to the door. Sayonara Reno-kun." Usagi smiled.

"Sayonara." Reno kissed Usagi on the lips and left smiling. Usagi blushed a deep crimson and turned to see Motoki and Mamoru smirking at her. "Nani?" Usagi stuttered.

"Was that your first kiss Odango?" Mamoru wasn't too happy but he hid it well.

"Iie." Usagi blushed a deeper crimson. Hoping Mamoru would give it up and not remember.

"Really? Who was your first?" Mamoru needed to know this.

"Uh..." Usagi laughed nervously.

"Come on Imooto-chan it's just us. Mamoru wont tell any one and I will kick his ass if he does." Motoki smiled.

"Arigoto." Mamoru said sarcastically.

"Well...remember at Rei-chan's 16th birthday party and we were all playing spin the bottle and we had to kiss the person in the closet?" Usagi laughed nervously.

"Hai." They said.

"Well remember Mamoru-baka you landed on me and I didn't get a turn yet?" Usagi was blushing so bad she could shame a tomato.

"Hai." Mamoru said a little nervous.

"Well that was my first kiss." Usagi hung her head to hide her face.

"Really?" Motoki sounded excited.

"Hai." Usagi mumbled.

"Wow. I was your first kiss?" Mamoru chuckled. He had a big smile on his face.

"Hai." Usagi looked up to see Mamoru grinning like a fool. "You don't mind?" Usagi asked timidly.

"Hai. I think that it's sweet." Mamoru liked the idea that Usagi had her first kiss with him. '_Makes this all the more interesting._' Mamoru thought.

"What did you need onii-chan?" Usagi looked up at Motoki, her cheeks still flushed with embarrassment.

"I need to talk to the both of you." Motoki grinned.

"Hai." Mamoru turned to his best friend. He saw '_that_' look in his eyes. It wasn't going to be something that he wasn't going to like.

"Hai." Usagi answered nervously.

"I am going to the Winter Ball with Mina-chan. I want you..." Motoki pointed to Mamoru. "...To come as well. I want you two." Motoki pointed to the both of them. "To dance and spend the night together." Motoki smiled.

"But...I am going with Reno-kun." Usagi bought that up. "Duh. That is why he was here. Are you on some drugs onii-chan? You know they are bad for you right?" Usagi went up to Motoki and checked his eyes. Motoki laughed. Mamoru laughed nervously.

"I know and I am not on anything imooto-chan. I know but...just please. Hang out for an hour there?" Motoki pleaded.

"I don't think Reno-kun would like me ditching him." Usagi shook her head.

"I can take care of that. We will send him company." Motoki got that evil look in his eye like he was planning something big.

"Uh...Motoki I don't know...you have that look." Mamoru looked a little scared.

"What look?" Motoki made his face into an innocent one. Usagi laughed.

"Alright. If Mamoru-san is up to is then I am." Usagi smiled at Mamoru. "For Motoki right? We could be friends and get to know each other." Usagi grinned.

Mamoru looked at Usagi. She was willing to spend time with me even though he called her all those nasty names. "Hai. If Odango wants to. Then I am in." Mamoru smiled and nodded.

"Great." Motoki smiled. '_This will be easier then I thought. Maybe they aren't so stubborn. We'll just have to see. Got to talk to the girls later. Every thing is going perfectly._' Motoki chuckled. "Great. Now can you help me imooto-chan for the lunch rush? Call your oka-san and tell her I'll get you home later." Motoki smiled.

"Hai." Usagi went to phone her mother.

"What are you up to?" Mamoru eyed his best friend suspiciously.

"You'll see." Motoki grinned and went back to work. Mamoru sighed and ordered a coffee. '_this is going to be a long winter break._' Thought Mamoru.

* * *

_Thanks to all of you. And i hope that you like this one. I think I will work on the chapter tomorrow. I am very tired. It's like midnight right now. I need sleep. I was partying all weekend. Man those two friends of my can party! Well so can i but I bet in different ways. right SB? Lol. Well I hope you read the next chapter when i post it. Well till we meet again.!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Here it is. Chapter Six. Wow. That took me two days to wrtie. Sorry for the delay. Wow. I have 23 reveiws. I guess people like this story after all. Well some of you may not like this chapter but this all adds up to my plan. So if you don't like it you will have to wait for it to change in later chapter. Well I hope that this tickles your fancy. Haha. Sorry i just remembered it. Well here it is_

_I don't own Sailor Moon._

* * *

**Winter Love  
Ch.6**

Usagi walked into her room and flopped down on her soft bed. '_I wonder what is going to happen. I don't know what to think. I have this feeling starting for that stupid Mamoru-baka. Though Reno-kun is so sweet. I think I have this big feeling for him. This is so confusing to me. Gosh. And what is up with Motoki acting weird today? I hope he didn't get dragged into planning something with the girls. Oh I should be careful._' Usagi sighed and got up. She changed into some of her gray sweat pants that her older brother Shingo got for her from the University he went to (Yeah, yeah I know. I changed it, but hey, I like it this way better.), and a pink hoody from the University Motoki went to. '_I hope onii-chan makes it back all right. I hope he doesn't get stuck out on the road._' Usagi headed down the stairs to watch TV with her father.

"Hey there Princess. Do you want to watch the game with me?" Tsukino Kenji kissed Usagi on the cheek.

"Sure. Who's winning Daddy?" Usagi smiled and the both flopped down on the couch.

"Well it's the bottom of the ninth and our team is up by 2." Kenji explained. He was getting into the game. Usagi soon was getting into the game, they were yelling and screaming at the TV and soon they were throwing pillows at the poor fifty-two inch TV. Ikuko poked her head into the living room and watched her daughter and her husband cheer at the TV. He was 4 o'clock in the afternoon and they were waiting for Shingo to come home in a couple days. Ikuko smiled and watched a little bit more. She let out a soft giggle and went back to the kitchen to continue making dinner.

Ikuko was chopping up some vegetables when the phone rang. She sighed knowing that those two wouldn't hear it so she answered the phone. "Moshi, Moshi?" Ikuko chirped into the phone.

"_Moshi, Moshi Tsukino-sama. Is Little Rabbit there?_" Reno chuckled into the phone. He knew where his Little Rabbit got her good looks from and her angelic looks. She also got her fathers temper at some times.

"Ah. Reno-kun. One minute they are watching baseball." Ikuko smiled when Reno chuckled in response. Ikuko brought the phone into the living room and handed Usagi the phone she grabbed it and nodded to her mom while she yelled at the TV.

"COME ON THAT WAS TOTALLY SAFE. Daddy that was safe!" Usagi whined. "Oh. Moshi, Moshi?" Usagi asked.

"_Little Rabbit._" Chuckled. "_Are you watching the game right now?_" Reno knew the answer but wanted to make a conversation.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Kenji yelled at the TV. "BAKA!" Kenji growled at the TV and glared at the TV.

Usagi giggled. "Hai. Daddy and I are watching the semi-finals to the cup. So what's up?" Usagi sat down on the sofa by her grumbling father.

"_Just wanted to see what your up to. That's all. I also want to meet you at the park later. Say after dinner. I have to ask you something important._" Reno sighed.

"Oh. Okay. Mama is making dinner right now. Should I call you when I am ready?" Usagi chirped.

"_Hai. Please. That would be great. Arigato. Buh Bye Little Rabbit._" Reno said in his happy-go-lucky voice.

"Okay Reno-kun. Buh Bye." Usagi hung up the phone and went back to yelling at the TV. "This is the longest ninth inning this series Daddy." Usagi looked at her father and giggled. He was still grumbling about the last play.

"I know ne. I was thinking that myself. At least our team is last up to bat and they are winning by a land slide." Kenji chuckled.

"Okay you two. Dinner in five minutes." Ikuko yelled from the kitchen.

"HAI." The two yelled back.

"Yummy. That was great Mama." Usagi licked her lips and smiled.

"Arigato Little One." Ikuko smiled.

"Oh before I forget. Reno-kun wants me to go with him to the park. May I?" Usagi asked her parents.

"Hai. It is all right with me." Ikuko smiled and then looked at her husband. "Ne?"

"That guy with the fire red hair? The smart one?" Kenji eyed her daughter.

"Hai. The one that is taking me to the Winter Ball." Usagi nodded.

"Oh. Okay. Princess if he ever hurts you. Tell me and I'll get out the shotgun." Kenji nodded.

"Hai. Maybe just the hose Daddy." Usagi laughed nervously and helped her mother clear the table.

Usagi walked to the entrance of the park. It was dark out and the street lamps were on. She stood under one in the sweat pants and puffy white winter jacket.

"LITTLE RABBIT!" Reno came up and spun her around.

"Reno-kun." Usagi giggled.

"I have a very important question to ask you." Reno smiled at Usagi as he set her down.

"Hai. What is it Reno-kun?" Usagi smiled and cocked her head to the right.

"Well you see..." Reno got nervous. "I really, really like you, and you see I was wondering..." Reno rubbed the back of his neck. "Would you like to go steady with me?" Reno looked up at her with a hopeful expression. He saw that she was shocked and surprised.

"Uh..." That was the only thing that she could say. She tried to talk again but she was so shocked that she could speak. So she smiled. She really liked Reno. Usagi nodded and blushed.

Reno grinned like a fool and hugged Usagi. "Really Little Rabbit?" Reno pulled back a little to look at Usagi. Now Reno was pretty tall for a boy his age. He also looked like he was a lot older too. He was about six feet tall and he was very well fitted. He had fire red hair that was spiked up all the time. He looked good in a uniform and was very popular with all the girls and Juuban High. He had his heart for one girl thought and that was Usagi, his Little Rabbit. Well little to him cause Usagi just reached five feet even so there was a foot in difference.

Usagi giggled. She could finally talk. "Hai. I will Reno." Usagi laughed and he spun her around again. Then it started to snow. Usagi smiled and looked up and Reno. He looked into her eyes leaned down and kissed her. Usagi went up onto her tippy toes to meet his lips.

Mamoru was walking through the park with Victoria following him. He was so pissed off at her cause she just wouldn't leave him alone. "Oh for god's sake Vicky will you just stop following me." Mamoru turned around to her.

* * *

"Iie. I will not. Not till you realize that you love me and not that..." Victoria was going to call Usagi horrible nasty names but decided against it when she was Mamoru's face. "Blonde haired High school girl." Victoria snapped. Mamoru rolled his eyes. This was going to get really frustrating. Mamoru then looked at Victoria who had a big grin on her face. She was looking over his shoulder. Mamoru followed her gaze to only have it land on the silvery haired angel kiss Reno. It was passionate and romantic. The snow was falling and they were under a street lamp. Mamoru's heart fell a little. '_Odango found another. Well Motoki I will go along with you plan and hang out with Odango but it will take more to win over her heart since it belongs to another._" Mamoru sighed. Victoria latched onto Mamoru's arm and smiled when he didn't shake her off.

"ODANGO!" Mamoru called. He watched as they pulled apart quickly and blushed.

"Hai?" Usagi asked. She was obviously embarrassed.

"Why don't you get a room? People don't want to see that." Mamoru joked.

"Little Rabbit do you want to get a room?" Reno smiled. He was not going to let her friend get to her.

"Hm?" Usagi smiled. She played along. "Well...you know what the hell. Lets go." Usagi smiled and nodded. Mamoru's eyes went wide. That sent his jealousy right out of this world. He calmed down and rolled his eyes. Totally forgetting about Victoria.

"I though you broke up with her." Reno asked confused.

"I did, but she wont leave me alone." Mamoru sighed.

"Sucks to be you. Having all those girls that hang off of you ne." Usagi giggled covering her mouth.

"Oh yeah. I can't imagine." Reno rolled his eyes.

"Oh you do too. What was with that group of girls around you yesterday on the street?" Usagi smirked.

"Uh...well..." Reno stuttered nervously.

"Right." Usagi laughed went on her tippy toes to kiss Reno on the cheek, which was really hard.

"Yeah." Reno blushed and smiled. "Let's get you home. You father will be wondering where you are." Reno smiled.

"Nope. He knows he's with you. Though you might get a talking to when we get there." Usagi smiled.

"Oh great. I heard stories you know." Reno laughed nervously.

"Oh. Well they are true. But don't you worry. Little Rabbit here will protect you." Usagi giggled.

Reno laughed and grabbed Usagi's hand. "Jaa Ne." They waved to Mamoru and turned away.

"Jaa." Mamoru called back. "Will you just let go!" Mamoru yelled to Victoria.

Usagi and Reno laughed when they heard Mamoru yell. Reno started to walk Usagi home. Holding hands all the way.

"Mama I'm home. Reno-chan is here too." Usagi kicked off her shoes and took off her outside gear. Reno followed.

Ikuko popped her head out of the kitchen. "Great. You guys are just in time for goodies." Ikuko smiled when she heard her youngest squeal in delight.

Reno watch Usagi's face light up and then squeal. He chuckled and followed her into the living room where her father was. Reno hesitated and stood at the door. Usagi turned around rolled her eyes and dragged him into the living room.

"Daddy. Reno-chan is here. We have to tell you something." Usagi laughed nervously. Reno looked at Usagi and frowned, if she was nervous then he was be dead.

"Hai what is it?" Kenji still watched his show on TV.

"Uh...we are going out now." Usagi looked at her father. He stopped looked at the TV and jumped up.

"WHAT?" Kenji yelled. "My baby girl isn't old enough to date. I wont allow it." Kenji yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Oh that is great. Keep your voice down honey." Ikuko scolded her husband.

"Why should I? Princess might get hurt and then what? I'll kill him that's what. Do you want that to happen?" Kenji looked at his wife.

"He wont hurt her, and if he does. It wont matter cause then I wont care what you do to the poor guy." Ikuko joked. Reno went pale and looked at Usagi who was laughing.

"Mama." Usagi laughed. She knew that he mother was joking. Reno did a nervous laugh and prayed he did every thing right.

"Daddy. I won't allow you to hurt him. Besides, he likes baseball and plays soccer and he is really smart and look how tall he his Daddy. He can protect me." Usagi pointed to Reno while talking to her father.

"I wont allow it." Kenji nodded.

"Well then. I guess you are going to have to make your own meals then honey. I think our little Usa is ready for dating. Come on she is 16. I know you had plenty of women at 16. Dear you weren't a virgin by 15." Ikuko said a matter-o-factly.

"Oh god. WAY TO MUCH INFORMATION MOTHER!" Usagi yelled and covered her ears. Reno's mouth dropped and a blush crept up to his pale skin.

"Honey. I think..."

"Just let her try." Ikuko smiled at her husband.

"Oh alright." Kenji looked at the pair of teens who looked like they were going to hurl there dinner at any moment. "Uh...what do you intend to do with my daughter?" Kenji coughed.

"Uh...not do what you were talking about. I'm not doing that till I get married." Reno looked at the floor not wanting to look at Usagi's father.

"Good. I want my little princess to stay as pure as an angel. Got that?" Kenji looked at his daughter and then to Reno.

"Hai. Will not do anything to your daughter that she doesn't want to do." Reno bowed to Kenji in a deep bow of respect.

"Good. Now what's this I hear about you being a sports fan?" Kenji smiled and flopped down on the couch. Reno smiled and sat beside him.

"I play baseball, soccer, basketball, volleyball and I'm on the track team." Reno smiled running a hand through his shiny fire red locks.

"I'm going to help Mama." Usagi smiled and trotted to the Kitchen.

That night the Tsukino talked and laughed with Usagi's new boyfriend. Getting to know each other better. Great way to meet the parents.

* * *

_There you have it. Sorry again for those of you that didn't like it but remember it's all apart of **The Plan**. Haha that sounds evil doesn't it. Well I am slowly but surely getting them to the Winter Ball. And don't worry the girls and there boys will be back in the next chapter.......I think. Lol. ANY WAY. Lol. I will have to go. I should start on the next chapter to keep you guys hooked._

_Oh I got a question. Should I bring in the Generals and have the girls switch or do you like it the way they are with the other guys? Tell me. give me some ideas. _

_Well I am out of here. Thanks to all of you again. Till we meet again :-)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry for the REALLY long wait you guys! I shouldn't have opened my mouth! I was talking about how I haven't had a writing block and everything well....I jinxed it! I had a hard time writing this one. i hope it was okay! considering i have this lil writers block, it's taking me like a couple weeks, and I'm sick! GREAT! Plus my Math teacher is SOOO mean! -.-, She has given us homework everday! . ! She's a BIG meany! So I may be a tad busy! So I am sorry for the delay and hope that you like this chapter. Once again sorry for this! : P well ENJOY!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. **_sigh I hate saying this!_

* * *

**Winter Love  
Ch.7**

Victoria paced her apartment. She kept glancing at the phone. "Damn when is that boy gunna call?" Victoria growled. She flopped down on the couch and sighed. "He said he would call today. Oh well might as well watch some TV till he calls." Victoria picked up the remote and flipped the TV on. She was watching some of her favorite soap opera's when the phone ran. She jumped up and raced to the phone.

"Moshi, Moshi?" Victoria said eagerly.

"_Waiting long their babe?_" A masculine voice chuckled.

"Yes. I was. God you men are so..." Victoria growled in frustration

"_Calm down woman. I told you I would phone when I came back. I just did all right. So what is with you and my little brother? Why are you happy that he is with her?_" The voice sighed.

"It gives me a chance with to make sure Mamoru-baby is with me and not that brat. Though I am surprised that you are not all over her. She has the looks plus she is not a Bitch. Though she did punch me hard. Whore." Victoria grumbled

"_You deserved it. Plus I have seen her. I do happen to hang around Mamoru. He is my friend after all? Don't call her a whore or a bitch either. She might be my imooto-chan soon._" The voice laughed.

"Whatever. Just make sure at the ball that Reno doesn't leave her side. Not for a minute. You hang out with them or keep a close watch on them." Victoria giggled.

"_I'll try. Mamoru doesn't know that I am back from University. I brought all of us. The whole bunch of us will be there._" The voice chuckled. "_Good times, good times._"

"Whatever. I will see you at the ball. It's a good thing we are related or I would never talk to you." Victoria snarled.

"_Harsh babe. Cool it or I won't help you._" The voice was icily.

Victoria yipped and shuddered. That voice sounded like it could kill. "Yeah. I got to go. Jaa ne." Then Victoria hung up. "Damn...should be more careful next time. I remember that he's got a temper." Victoria sighed and went back to her Soap operas.

* * *

"ONII-CHAN!" Usagi came flying out of the door in her pink skirt and white sweater. Usagi jumped on Shingo and hugged him. Shingo laughed and swung her around.

"Imooto-chan. it's been awhile." Shingo laughed and pulled back from Usagi. "You have grown baby sister." Shingo smiled.

"Hai, hai." Usagi beamed up at her older brother. "Mama is shopping and Papa is still at work. He wont be home till dinner." Usagi grinned. "I have you till then. I want to go to Crown. So come with me. I am sure Motoki wouldn't mind seeing you." Usagi smiled grabbing a bag while Shingo grabbed the other.

"Great. We can catch up and you can tell me what you are up to before I am whisked away my Mama." Shingo chuckled and they headed inside. "Let me put my stuff away baby girl and we will be on our way." Shingo grabbed his stuff and headed upstairs.

Usagi put on her leg warmers and went on a hunt for her gloves. "Now where did you get to?" Usagi said aloud. She was crawling around the living room and looked under the couch. "HA! I FOUND YOU!" Usagi squealed. She had her butt up in the air and her hand under the couch trying to reach her lost gloves. She grabbed one then tried to reach the other, she her tongue hanging from the side of her mouth trying to reach the glove. Usagi then got the glove. "Thought you could get away ne? Well think again!" Usagi laughed and put on the glove.

"You are strange baby sister." Shingo laughed as he watched her from the doorway. He was leaning on the frame and shaking his head. "I don't know how I am related to you." Shingo chuckled.

"Well...Do you need to know Onii-chan? Cause I am sure you should know by now. You see when a man loves a woman their love grows..." Usagi stopped when she saw the look on her older brother's face. It was pure shock written all over his face. Usagi burst out laughing. She tried to get up so they could head out but she was laughing to hard that she fell back down to the floor. "You should see you face." Usagi pointed to Shingo.

"My baby sister shouldn't be talking about that kinda stuff. NOT in front of me." Shingo shook his head and went to help his baby sister up. She took the offered hand and they went to get their shoes on, all the while Usagi was still laughing.

"Okay I'm fine." Usagi took a deep breath and looked at Shingo. "Gomen ne." Usagi smiled and they left the house. Usagi locked it and they decided to walk. They had written a note for their mother so she would know where they were. Usagi also took her cell phone just incase.

"What's been happening here in Tokyo since I left?" Shingo smiled at his sister.

"Not much really. There is a winter ball happening. You should come. Motoki is coming as well and Mamoru-baka. You remember him. He got into Tokyo U for medical." Usagi smiled and skipped beside her brother. He was way taller then her. He was 6'4 and poor Usagi was only 5'0 even.

"Hai. Motoki still my replacement when I am gone?" Shingo laughed. Usagi always needed some one close to her, some one to protect her. She was always timid so Shingo let her hang out with her when he lived at home and when he was gone she attached herself to Motoki. Shingo and Motoki and Mamoru all came really good buddies. Mamoru never really like Usagi always hanging with them though. That was until he introduced his cousin Rei. Then she was always with her and her other friends. Though Motoki and him always hung out with her when she was alone. She didn't mind of course. She loved them both. She really like Motoki at one point but then decided it was for the best to just leave it as him being a big brother figure. Then she started calling him onii-chan when Shingo was not there. Motoki told him and asked if that was all right.

**Flash Back**

**_"Shingo-kun? Oi." Motoki ran up to Shingo in the halls of Juuban High school._**

**_"Hai, hai, what is it?" Shingo asked. He kept walked to his locker though. Motoki followed him._**

**_"You know how you left Usagi-chan at the Crown yesterday?" Motoki walked beside one of his best friends._**

**_"Hai. Was she all right with it?" Shingo asked a little worried._**

**_"Iie. Nah. She was fine but she called me something that I liked but want to know if it's all right with you." Motoki laughed and the concern in Shingo's voice for his baby sister._**

**_"Hai. What did she call you?" Shingo had no clue at what it could be._**

**_"She called me onii-chan. I know that is only for family with respect but I just let it pass. I needed to know if that was all right with you?" Motoki leaned on the lockers while Shingo opened his and rummaged around through it._**

**_"It's totally okay. I know that you are going to be here looking after the Crown and what not after school. You will also be here during your time and Tokyo U. I will be going to Kyoto U. They have the best Law and Political Programs there considering that used to be the capital. So I will need you to look after her while I am not here. She really looks up to you. I know that if she wanted you would be her big brother as well with the same parents if it were up to her." Shingo found his textbooks and binder. He grabbed a pen and pencil and closed his locker. "Will you look after her for me Motoki?" Shingo looked at Motoki with a serious look written across his face._**

**_"I will. So it's okay?" Motoki smiled._**

_**"Hai. Now lets get to Algebra 2 cause I don't want another detention." Shingo chuckled and talked to Motoki all the way to class. Though they got a detention for being late.**_

**End of Flash Back**

Usagi waved a hand in front of her older brother's face. "Onii-chan?" Usagi asked in a singsong voice.

"Huh?" Shingo came back to the real world with Usagi's angelic voice.

"Wow. I was trying to get your attention for a long time now. 3 blocks is a long time you know." Usagi giggled. "Any who I wanted to tell you that I have a boyfriend." Usagi smiled.

"NANI!" Shingo yelled. '_When did she get a boyfriend? She is too young to have a boyfriend. I hope doesn't know about this or he would kill the poor boy_.'

"It's okay. Daddy says it's all right after too much information was passed between Daddy and Mama. Then Mama talked to him and Reno-chan is really nice." Usagi smiled at her brother's reaction.

"Ah. Reno...why does that sound familiar?" Shingo raised an eyebrow and thought about it.

"Wow. I am glad one of you finally figured something out." Usagi huffed. "Took you guys long enough." Usagi giggled.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Shingo looked dumbfounded.

"He was adopted. I went over to his house yesterday to meet his parent and I saw some pictures with him and his family. He told me he was adopted at a really young age. When I saw his older brother you wouldn't believe who it was. One of your good friends from High School." Usagi chirped. She started to skip again.

"Who could it be?" Shingo thought aloud.

"Tamura is his original name and his brother is tall, gray eyes, silver hair? Sound familiar?" Usagi had a big grin on her face.

Shingo's eyes widened. "Kunzite?" Shingo gasped

"Hai, hai. Smart." Usagi smiled and pointed up to the sky as she skipped along.

"That's why the name was familiar. Well...he is a good kid. Bet he's grown up quite a bit." Shingo chuckled.

"Hai. Very handsome." Usagi smiled and they rounded the corner and headed into the Crown.

Motoki looked up from the counter and saw Usagi come in with a man about his age. He had this odd sense that he knew this man. Usagi was really happy around him. She couldn't be cheating on Reno-kun cause Usagi wasn't like that. She would never. Motoki thought about it some more. Then Usagi was right in his face and smiled. "Ohayo Moto-kun. It's not nice to stay silent when my onii-chan came all the way with me to say Konnichiwa to you." Usagi grinned as Motoki's face lit up and came round to hug his long time friend.

"SHINGO! Long time no see." The two men hugged each other and smiled and chatted away. Usagi sat on a stool and watched this little reunion.

"I know. Long time indeed Moto-kun." Shingo and Usagi were the only ones who were aloud to call Motoki that. It was a _"Family"_ thing.

After awhile Usagi's cell went off. Usagi got it out from her pocket and answered it while the old friends caught up on old times.

"Moshi, Moshi?" Usagi chirped into the phone.

"_Little Rabbit._"

"Reno-chan. Guess what? Onii-chan came today!" Usagi squealed.

"_Great mine too. Where are you? I tried you at home but no one answered._" Reno asked

"Crown. Onii-chan is talking with Moto-kun." Usagi grinned

"_Ah. I will bring Onii-chan. He brought his friends. We'll all come. I'll see you in 10 minutes._" Reno was in a really great mood now.

"Hurry ne?" Usagi pleaded.

"_Of course Little Rabbit._" Reno chuckled and then said good-bye. After Usagi hung up she jumped up and squealed.

"Nani? Imooto-chan?" Shingo looked at his baby sister as if she was some weird stranger.

"Reno-chan and Kunzite-san are coming with Jedeite-san, Zoicite-san, and Nephrite-san." Usagi jumped up and down clapping her hands.

"Great. Call Mamoru to come. He will not believe that they are here. They all go to University in America." Motoki and Shingo cheered.

"Hai, hai. Um...what is his number?" Usagi laughed nervously.

"Give it here." Shingo lifted up his hand and caught the flying cell phone. Shingo dialed Mamoru's number and waited for him to pick up.

"_Moshi, Moshi?_" Mamoru's voice came through.

"Oi. Mamoru. Get your lazy ass down to the Crown and say Hi to your old friends!" Shingo laughed.

"_Shingo? Is that you?_" Mamoru's voice had surprise in it.

"Hai. Hurry before we decide not to see your ugly face anymore." Shingo, Motoki and Usagi laughed.

"_Hai. Coming. Be there in like 5 minutes."_ Mamoru said.

"Hurry. They are coming quicker. They already left!" Usagi yelled in the background.

"_Hai Hai. See you in five Shin!_" Mamoru hung up and raced to the crown. Mamoru couldn't believe that he was going to see all of his friends again!


	8. Chapter 8

_AWW I AM SOOOOO SORRY! I have been trying to upload this chapter for about a week! I AM SORRY TT! I am so sorry it took so long! I tried with this one! I am struggling to keep this thought going! Hopefully I can finish this story! I will take some ideas! Well I am so sorry for the wait! And THANK YOU to all my reviewers! Oh yeah and I changed my nick name cause i was just getting sick of it! So yeah....on with the story!_

**_I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON! RENO AND VICTORIA ARE MY CHARACTERS!_**

* * *

**Winter Love Chapter 8**

Mamoru burst into the Crown Parlor. He looked around and saw ALL of his high school buddies that split when they all graded. Grins lit up on all their faces and every one raced to each other giving hugs and smiling.   
"MAMORU!" Kunzite smiled and patted his friend on the back.   
"How's it going buddy?" Jedeite hugged his best childhood friend   
"Long time no see good friend." Zoicite nodded his head and shook Mamoru's hand.   
"What's happening?" Nephrite grinned giving his best friend a noogy.   
"Hey guys!" Darien smiled and talked with them all.

"Aw it's like a reunion!" Usagi chirped with her hands clasped together standing beside Motoki.

"Hey Odango! What are you doing here?" Mamoru smirked.

"She's with me." Shingo came walking in from the back room with a beer in his hand and he threw a pop too Usagi who caught it.

"Shingo!" Darien walked over and hugged his friend.

"HEY LITTLE RABBIT!" a voice came from the back.

"HAI?" Usagi yelled back.

"Where did you say the cooler was?" Reno popped his head from the door of the back room.

"Oh...didn't onii-chan show you?" Usagi tilted her head to the right, her silver hair flowing down to the right off of her back. Mamoru and the other guys looked at her with open mouths. Shingo and Motoki just laughed.

"onii-chan!" Usagi squealed as Shingo picked her up and threw her to Kunzite.

"I remember doing this in high school!" Kunzite passed Usagi to Jedeite who was laughing.

"Yeah. Princess here hated it." Jedeite chuckled.

"I KNOW!" Usagi squealed, as she was passed to Nephrite.

Reno came out and laughed as he saw his little rabbit being thrown around.

"Remember in summer at the beach we used to do this in the water!" Zoicite laughed as he threw Usagi to Motoki.

"Yeah! And she wore that pink bikini! We had to beat these guys for looking at her!" Motoki threw her to Kunzite.

"Remember princess? You looked so cute then! I thought Reno-chan was lying when he said that you were a goddess! You are beautiful now!" Kunzite smirked and kissed her cheek.

"RENO!" Usagi squealed. Though Reno was on the floor laughing. He knew his older brother didn't mean it.

"Yes. Like an Angel!" Nephrite caught Usagi and nipped her ear. He passed her to Mamoru.

"Kami-san you guys are horn dogs!" Mamoru laughed and passed her to Shingo.

"Sorry Usa!" Shingo chuckled and he let her down! Usagi huffed and punched her brother in the arm.

"No you're not!" Usagi smirked and Shingo rubbed he arm.

"Ow imooto-chan! You can punch!" Shingo smiled.

"I remember now! You guys did this cause ALL of you couldn't get ANY girl! So you thought I was next best thing!" Usagi smirked. "I still think that is the case! Though you guys have gotten hot!" Usagi giggled.

Reno looked up at Usagi. "What?" Reno heard her giggle and forgot about every thing. He went up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Little Rabbit?" Reno whispered.

Usagi giggled still. Reno's hot breath tickled her neck. "Hai."

Then Reno started to kiss her neck and nibbling her ear. Usagi giggled harder and then sighed.

"Get off my imooto-chan little buddy!" Shingo growled.

Usagi shot him a death glare "Don't tell him what to do!" Usagi hissed.

"Calm down Little Rabbit." Reno smiled and picked her up. "His opinion doesn't matter." Reno chuckled.

"Oh little brother!" Kunzite smirked.

"Nani?"

"Do what your told!" Kunzite barked.

Usagi sighed and dropped down from Reno. "Look...what is SO bad about showing my affection onii-chan? How many times did I walk in on you and those girls making out?" Usagi smirked. "Oh and how many times did I walk in on you making out with girls Kunzite? Remember I came by like every other day in middle school!" Usagi grinned. "So I suggest you all shut up and let me have my moment!" Usagi smiled and cuddled into Reno's chest. She wrapped her arms around his waist and smiled.

Mamoru didn't like this at all! His jealousy hit the roof. He looked away and rolled his eyes. He kind of had pain and hurt in his eyes. He was unaware that Usagi was watching him. Her smile faded. She finally read him. She finally got to see some emotion from him. Usagi sighed and let go of Reno. He looked down and smiled at her. Usagi smiled back and every one went on with visiting. Though Shingo and Kunzite were still embarrassed about what Usagi said.

Time passed and Usagi's cell phone rang. "Moshi. Moshi?"

"_Tsukino is Mamoru-chan there?" _a female British accent asked.

"Why are you calling my cell and not his?" Usagi hissed. Every one sensed that she was talking to some one she didn't like.

"_Look you little bitch! I don't have time for this! Is he there or not?" _Victoria growled.

"Why should I tell you, you whore. All you do is bitch and get other people to do your dirty work." Usagi snarled.

"_JUST TELL ME IF HE IS THERE YOU SLUT!"_ Victoria hissed.

"Like hell I would! How did you get this number any way?" Usagi growled. The guys went silent. Never have they seen Usagi like this except the time she punched Victoria, but that was only Mamoru, Motoki and Reno.

"_I can't reach him and he is ALWAYS with YOU!" _Victoria yelled.

"I don't care if you can't reach him or not! Didn't he break up with you! I can understand why too! You are an annoying, spoiled, bitchy, brat that has to have things her way! Don't you ever call my cell again! Don't even speak to me!" Then Usagi hung up her phone. "Bitch." Usagi mumbled and walked way.

"Imooto-chan?" Shingo called.

"Nani?" Usagi's voice broke.

"What just happened?"

"Well if Mamoru-baka's little girlfriend keeps harassing me I swear to Kami-san I will kick her ass. AGAIN! She is just pissing me off right now and she thought I would be nice to her and tell her where Mamoru-baka is cause I seem to ALWAYS be with him." Usagi was frustrated and her voice wavered. A tear slid down her cheek.

Shingo jumped up and gave her a hug. Usagi sniffed and leaned against her brother. "What did I do in the first place?" Usagi whispered.

The guys watched as Shingo soothed his baby sister down. Kunzite watched and knew who was on the phone. He couldn't believe that his British cousin was doing this. He couldn't believe that he was agreeing to help her! He needed to talk to Reno when they got home. He'll tell Nephrite, Zoicite and Jedeite too.

Mamoru knew that Victoria was going to far. He watched as Odango silently cried in her brother's arms. He wished he could be the one holding her. Reno was a lucky bastard!

Shingo looked up. Usagi was asleep. "He did you guys drive down here?" He looked around.

"I did." Mamoru nodded. The other guys shook their head no.

"We walked down." Kunzite smiled.

"Do you think you could give us a ride Mamoru? She fell asleep." Shingo smiled softly.

Mamoru nodded and smiled. "No problem."

Reno frowned. He went up and kissed Usagi on the forehead. "G'night my little rabbit."

Shingo smiled and picked her up. "I'll get her to call you later." Reno nodded and watched as Shingo and Mamoru walked out the door. Mamoru came back in though.

"I'll be back in like 20 minutes to half an hour!" Then he smiled and left.

Usagi woke up in the back seat of Mamoru's sports car to hear him and onii-chan talking...about her. She stayed silent and pretended to sleep still.

"I can tell you like my little sister Mamoru. Don't deny it!" Shingo chuckled.

"And what makes you think I like her?" Mamoru didn't take his eyes off the road.

"I saw the way you looked at her. Plus...you don't mask you emotions quick enough. I saw a hint of hurt when she was kissing Reno-kun."

"I may have so little feeling for her but come on...she is hot. Plus she has Reno-san. She wouldn't do any thing about it any ways. She hates me remember?" Mamoru smirked then sighed.

"Well if I remember correctly she had a MAJOR crush on you when we were going to High school. She is only 4 years younger then us. Reno-san is nice and all. Good boy, but I don't like him. He has this bad vibe. Well that's what I pick up any way!" Shingo chuckled then went serious. "You look out for her okay?"

"Of course! She will always be safe with me! I promise you that." Mamoru had a serious tone in his voice. Then they started joking around about high school and girls. Usagi opened her eyes and stretched.

"Where are we going?" Usagi faked a yawn.

"You feeling better Usa?" Shingo looked back and smiled.

Usagi smiled lightly. "Yeah...though I really don't like that Victoria girl! AT ALL!" Emphasizing the 'At all'. Usagi snuck a look at Mamoru. She blushed and looked out the window. "Where are we going?" Usagi asked again.

"Bringing you home Odango." Mamoru looked back in the rearview mirror and smirked. "Then I'll be going back to visit." Mamoru looked back to the road.

"Can't you stay for tea?" Usagi covered her mouth. Did she just ask that?

"Yeah...they can wait like 15 more minutes. Plus it's only the 20th we have till January 7th. They leave then!" Shingo smiled.

"Okay...I'll stay for tea." Mamoru smiled and looked back at Usagi who had her hand over her mouth and her eyes were wide. Mamoru started to laugh. He pulled into their driveway still laughing. "Odango you should see what you look like." He then mocked her by covering his mouth and his eyes wide. Shingo and him burst out laughing. Usagi blushed and glared at Mamoru.

"Whatever." Usagi climbed out of his car and walked in. They noticed that Mrs. Tsukino was home. Usagi ran inside and yelled "MAMA!" Usagi kicked off her shoes. "Come Quick!" Ikuko came out of the kitchen hurriedly.

"What is it baby?" Ikuko wiped her hands on her apron. Then Shingo and Mamoru came through the door and laughing. Ikuko gasped and smiled. "SHINGO!" Ikuko ran and hugged her son. Shingo smiled and hugged his mother back.

"Hey mama? How have you been?" Shingo kissed Ikuko on the cheek.

"Hello Ikuko-san." Mamoru bowed.

"Hello Mamoru dear. I am fine Shi! Oh it's so glad to have both my babies home again." Ikuko smiled. Her eyes were welling with tears.

Usagi smiled as she stood in the living room doorway. She stood there watching her mother and her brother hug. She noticed Mamoru walk up to her. She beamed. Mamoru chuckled and stood in front of her.

"Hai?" Usagi asked sweetly.

"Can I get through?" Mamoru lifted a brow and smirked.

"Well...with the whole Odango teasing and all...I'm not sure?" Usagi smirked back and had an evil glint in her eyes.

"Oh. Well then..." Mamoru got a wicked smile on his face. "I will just have to use force." Usagi's eyes went wide.

"You wouldn't dare?" Usagi knew exactly what Mamoru was going to do.

"Oh but I would." Mamoru picked up Usagi and started tickling her. She squealed and giggled. Trying to get away she struggled against Mamoru but she was failing. Mamoru and her started to wrestle in the living room.

"Oh you'll pay for this!" Usagi squealed.

"Try!" Mamoru laughed.

Ikuko and Shingo silently watched the two with smiles on their faces. Ikuko turned to her son. "As much as I like Reno and he is a good boy. I think Mamoru wouldn't treat her like glass, but still a princess like she is." Ikuko smiled.

"That is what I said. But Mamoru has it in his head that baby sister doesn't have a 'thing' for him. Plus there is Reno-san. We shall see." Shingo smiled and watched as Usagi got the upper hand.

"HA! TOLD YOU!" Usagi laughed. She was sitting on Mamoru's stomach and tickling him. Feeling every muscle of his stomach.

"Told me what?" Mamoru chuckled and grabbed her hands with one hand and tickled her flat tummy with the other. Usagi squealed and jumped up. Mamoru got up and walked toward the kitchen. "You didn't tell me any thing there Odango!" Mamoru laughed and walked by Shingo and Ikuko.

"AHHHH!" Usagi growled. "I'll win next time BAKA!" Usagi balled her fists and followed him into the kitchen.

"See. Perfect." Ikuko chuckled and went into the kitchen to make tea and finish her cooking.

Shingo just shook his head smiling and followed every one into the kitchen!

* * *

_Sorry you guys for the long wait. I will try to get the next one up by the end of this week! I hope you guys like this one.._

_Thanks again to my reviews!!!_


	9. Chapter 9

HOLY MOTHER! I've gotten a lot of reviews! AND most of you like it! HOLY! I didn't think that this would turn out. But most of you like it I see. Haha. I would like to thank ALL of you for reading it and reviewing. It makes me feel better on down days that I get a review saying that some one liked my story…sniff, sniff…okay, okay I wont go all mushy on you. Haha. Well I should get on with this hey? AH okay I will. Jeeze calm down it's coming…

I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON!!!!

**Chapter 9 Winter Love**

Usagi groaned as she looked at her alarm clock. It was 7:30 in the bloody morning. She hated that. "Meh…I can just fall back asleep." Usagi yawned and rolled over. She took a quick glance out the window to find it snowing again. Bigger and Fluffier snowflakes then the last time at Rei's slumber thingy. No use in remembering what she called it. She names every thing like that. That Girl as too much time on her hands. Usagi Squealed and jumped out of bed. She then realized that she was shopping for the Winter Ball today with the girls. She squealed even louder and ran down stairs to get something to eat.

"Usa dear? Why are you up so early?" Ikuko turned to see her daughter run down the stairs to the kitchen. This was a very rare, but kind of expected. In the winter close to Christmas, Usagi always got up earlier. She loved the snow even thought she was born in the summer. Ikuko watched her daughter dance in the kitchen.

"This is the best day Mama. It snows AND I get to go shopping for my dress for the Winter Ball." Usagi hugged her mother and squealed.

Ikuko smiled and hugged her daughter back. "You more then alive and it's not even 8 in the morning yet. My it should be winter all the time." Ikuko smiled when Usagi pulled back.

"Yes it should!" Usagi cheered and sat on a stool in the kitchen. "What's for breakfast Mama?" Usagi rested her head on her folded arms with a smile.

"What would you like baby?" Ikuko put on her apron. She was always up at 6 to have a shower and clean a little before making breakfast for her family. She was just sitting to have a cup of tea when she heard Usagi.

"Well…Hm…How about waffles? How does that sound Mama? Cause I can help and I KNOW I wont burn them. That is the ONLY thing I know how to make with out burning or making it taste gross." Usagi beamed. At least she had perfected one thing. The one thing she loved was waffles. She could make all kinds. Blueberry, Strawberry, chocolate chip, any kind you wanted she could make.

"That sounds wonderful. You make some chocolate chip waffles while I make eggs, beacon, ham, and some fruit bowls." Ikuko smiled as Usagi jumped off her stool and put on an apron and washed her hands. She watched her beautiful baby girl work her magic on those waffles. Chuckling a little when she remembered Usagi trying to perfect them.

While the beacon and ham were cooking Kenji and Shingo woke up. They both walked out on to the landing up stairs and smelled the air. They could detect chocolate, beacon and ham. They grinned at each other and ran downstairs. Both walked into the kitchen and greeted Ikuko.

"Morning Honey." Kenji kissed his wife on the cheek and made his way to a stool.

"Morning Mama." Shingo did the same and followed his dad.

"I can't believe you would forget you daughter Kenji." Ikuko smiled. "Here she is making her wonderful chocolate waffles and you don't even say good morning." Usagi giggled and kept making her waffles.

"Well I guess they don't get any." Usagi looked over at her father and brother who had their mouths hanging open.

"What are you doing up so early imooto-chan?" Shingo gasped.

"Do you remember that it is close to Christmas? And that it is snowing. AND I get to go shopping with my friends today for my dress?" Usagi laughed at her brothers facial expression.

"Well so it is snowing. I'll be." Kenji got up and hugged his daughter. "Sorry I forgot about you Princess. How did you sleep?" Kenji kissed the top of her head.

"It was great. I had a dream where I was at the Mountain and you were skiing and I was snowboarding. Like last winter. Though in my dream there were cute snow bunnies and puppies. I couldn't stop cuddling them." Usagi giggled at the memory of her dream. She knew she was childish and would never really grow up. But she was fine with that. There was so little time on the planet when you live to be serious and up tight.

"Princess? Imooto-chan making waffles? Them good? WHAT DID I MISS?" Shingo practically yelled.

"Calm down Sport. You know that her nickname has always been Princess." Kenji sat back down so Usagi could finish up her waffles.

"Usagi always wanted to cook something without making it…well…you know…any way she would spend hours doing homework just so she could learn how to make waffles. It was a deal I made with her. If she could pull up her grades and do her homework I would show her how to make waffles or whatever else she wanted to make." Ikuko smiled as Usagi made her last batch of waffles and displayed them nicely.

"They are actually really extremely good. She worked hard for that. Plus her grades are where we want them. Both ways win." Kenji chuckled.

"Mama…you're going to burn the beacon." Usagi pointed out. Ikuko gave a little squeal and fixed the beacon and ham. She got out plates and her and Usagi dished out the food.

"I swear…" Shingo was cut off.

"You should swear dear onii-chan. I don't think that Mama would like that." Usagi smirked at her older brother.

"You know what I mean. Oh Never mind. Lets just eat." Shingo and Kenji made their way to the table and waited for their food. When it arrived they dug in. "HOLY. These are the best I've ever had Imooto-chan." Shingo wolfed them down in a flash.

Usagi ate fast and cleared the table when every one was done. "I am going to have a shower. I have to get ready to go shopping. Hey Shingo aren't you going shopping too with the guys? Maybe you all could come with us?" Usagi put the dishes in the sink.

"That would be nice. Why don't you go with your baby sister dear?" Ikuko smiled.

Shingo smiled and nodded. "Sure why not." Shingo smiled evilly. "I think I'm going to take a shower." Shingo got up.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Usagi yelled as she run up the stairs to the bathroom. Shingo ran passed her and into the bathroom. She growled in frustration. "MOM!" Usagi yelled and stomped her foot.

"SHINGO TSUKINO!" Kenji yelled. "DON'T BOTHER YOUR SISTER AND GET OUT OF THE BATHROOM!"

"AW BUT PAPA!" Shingo opened the door and stepped out so he could talk to his parents.

"THANKS PAPA!" Usagi ran and slammed the bathroom door.

"PAPA!" Shingo yelled.

"What?" Kenji smiled as he looked up too the top of the stairs to see shingo looking not too happy.

"I need a shower too." Shingo whined.

"You can wait. Plus your little sister made you breakfast and got up before you. Be nice. And don't pout you baby. I thought you were a man." Kenji smirked.

"I am a man. Check this sick pack. Do you see these pipes?" Shingo was showing off and the bathroom door opened and Usagi poked her head out.

"You look like a little boy to me big brother. Maybe you should find yourself a girl." Usagi laughed and Shingo lunged for the door but face planted into the door cause Usagi laughed and closed the door quicker.

"Yeah. Have you thought of that Sport? Have you had a girl since High School?" Kenji joined in on the teasing.

"Have you had sex dear? You have better have used protection Young Man!" Ikuko pretended to look stern. She joined up on the teasing as well.

"MOTHER!" Shingo was shocked that his own mother would even ask him something like that.

"She is right son. I don't want you going around making thousands of little Shingo's." Kenji nodded.

Usagi laughed in the bathroom as she was taking her shower. She could hear her parents teasing Shingo. Finally it wasn't her this time. She finished up and jumped out. She came out in a towel to find that some other voices had joined in on the teasing.

"I would have to agree with you parents Shin. From what I've heard." A male voice sounding familiar.

"You know onii-chan…maybe you should go have a shower." Usagi walked up beside him and put a hand on his shoulder. "You might want to like right now." Usagi whispered.

"PRINCESS GO TO YOUR ROOM AND PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" Kenji yelled. Usagi looked down to see her parents standing there beside Shingo's friends Kunzite, Zoicite, Nephrite, Jedeite, and Mamoru. Their mouths were hanging open when they saw that she was only wearing a towel and that her hair, that was almost touching the floor, was wet and glistening when the light hit it.

"OH MY GOSH!" Usagi squealed and her cheeks went a deep red. She ran to her room and shut the door.

Kenji looked at the 5 young men. "You will never talk about this around me and you will forget what you have just seen." Kenji had a threatening tone in his voice.

They looked to Ikuko knowing that she was the calmer parent. "I agree." She stated. "Don't tease her of I will be the one kicking some butt and you will have some serious butt kissing to do if you make her cry, sad, angry or any emotion that is not happy." Ikuko stated. No one was going to hurt her. Plus they saw her in a towel. They had better not tease her!

"Please don't use that tone dear. You're scaring me." Kenji looked at his wife as if she were holding a knife ready to kill him. The 5 young men slinked into the living room. Hoping to Kami-sama that Shingo would hurry up.

Usagi came running down the stairs in a pink skirt and black sweater. She was wearing white leg warmers. She came flying into the living room searching the phone. She was so preoccupied in finding the phone she didn't pay attention to the boys. She let out a frustrated growl and started searching under the couches and chairs. Some of the guys got a view of under her skirt and saw red lacey panties and were shocked.

"MAMA! WHERE IS THE PHONE!" Usagi yelled as she got up.

"It's here Baby!" Ikuko yelled from the kitchen. Usagi smiled and trotted into the kitchen.

"Thanks Mama." Usagi grabbed the phone from the counter and dialed Rei's number.

"_Moshi, Moshi Hino Rei_." Usagi smiled that Rei was up.

"Hey Rei." Usagi beamed as she began to search the house again when she realized she didn't have her watch.

"_HOLY SHIT! What are you doing up so early?"_

"First of all it's snowing outside. Second of all there is only 6 more days till Christmas. Plus I wanted to hit the mall early." Usagi checked her room and couldn't find it.

"_Oh. Well that explains it. So what's up_?" Rei didn't want to argue right now.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hit the mall in say like an hour. Shingo and me wanted to go together too so I wanted to know if you girls wanted to." Usagi came back down stairs and searched the kitchen.

"_Yeah. Phone the girls. I'll see you then. Usual place?_" Rei asked.

"Yup." Usagi was shooed from the kitchen when she got in the way of he mothers baking.

"_Jaa."_ Rei hung up and then Usagi phoned Makoto.

"_Moshi, Moshi_?" Makoto answered.

"Hey Mako-chan." Usagi looked in her dad's office for her watch.

"_Hey what's up Usa-chan_?" Makoto wasn't surprised that Usagi was up early. She knew Usagi well. Considered herself her number one fan.

"Did you want to hit the mall in an hour?" Usagi looked everywhere in the office so she checked the computer room.

"_Sure. Usual Place_?" Makoto asked.

"Yes indeedy." Usagi chipped.

Makoto chuckled. "_See you there. Jaa."_

Frustrated with not finding her watch she dialed Ami's number and walked into the spare room.

"_Moshi, Moshi Mizuno Ami speaking_." Ami's intelligent voice answered the phone.

"Hello Ami-chan." Usagi said with a sigh.

"_What's wrong Usa_?" Ami asked.

"Oh just trying to find my watch. Did you want to go to the mall early like in an hour?" Usagi checked the laundry room.

"_Sure I just finished my homework that was assigned for the break. So I can go_." Ami seemed cheery.

"Wow that was fast. I am only half way through." Usagi was amazed at what Ami could do.

"_Wow I would have thought you would have waited till after Christmas to start yours_." Ami was proud of her friend for pulling up her grades and showing her potential.

"Yeah, but I got bored waiting some days so I just started here and there." Usagi rummaged in the dirty laundry.

"_Well I hope you find your watch. See you in an hour_." Ami was always cheery towards Usagi and that made Usagi feel better about herself knowing that Ami was a true friend towards her. Usagi was on the breech of screaming. She dialed Minako's number and headed for the living room.

"_Moshi, Moshi_?" A tired voice came through.

"Still in bed Mina-chan?" Usagi giggled as she entered the room where the guys were chatting.

"_Not no more I'm not. What's up Usa_?" Minako's voice became less groggy.

"Did you want to hit the mall in an hour?" Usagi heard a thud in the background.

"_Really? Like in an hour? Oh I have to get ready."_ Minako fell off her bed all right.

"Yes in an hour. And I know if you wanted to go shopping you would be there on time to. We are shopping for our dresses remember." Usagi laughed and she heard a squeal of delight. She knew that Minako wasn't mad at her for waking her up. Of course cause it was for shopping. Usagi looked all around the living room again, the guys watching her every movement, but Usagi didn't pay much mind to it.

"_Oh I will be there_." Minako was running around gathering stuff up.

"Hey do you remember where I put my watch?" Usagi asked. Minako always knew where Usagi lost things. There were so close they could finish each other's sentences.

"_Did you check under the love seat_?" Minako knew where she lost it.

Usagi got down again and reached under the love seat. "AH HA! Oh and my gloves too! How did those get there? I thought they were in my jacket pocket." The guys got another view and were still shocked that it was LACE on her panties.

"_I told you. Now if I'm going to be there on time I have to go. Usual place. Jaa babe_." Minako hung up.

Usagi smiled and hung up the phone. She kneeled and put the phone on the table and put on her watch. She also set her gloves on the table too. She smiled triumphantly. She chuckled when the phone rang.

"Pick the black skirt I'm wearing a pink one." Usagi then hung up the phone.

"Okay that was just creepy." Jedeite said. He didn't mind Usagi's figure at all. She grew into a lovely beautiful woman.

"I know Mina and she knows me. She knew where my watch was after all." Usagi laughed and went and sat on Kunzite. "You know Kunzite, I think your getting a little soft there boy." Usagi poked his stomach. "You and Reno. You need to go on a diet."

Kunzite smiled. How could any one not like this girl? She was cute and she knew how to tease some one and let them know that she is only joking. "And you girl." Kunzite poked her stomach. Shocked to find it flat and not so soft and you would have thought. "Need to stop working out!" Kunzite laughed.

"Well…I know I'm hot but this just adds more to it you know!" Usagi laughed and got off of him.

"Ready to go?" Shingo asked as he came into the living room. Usagi looked up and shook her head no.

"The girls wont be there for an hour. I just called. So we can leave in like 15 minutes." Usagi smiled and her brother.

"Alright then. Lets watch some TV and then we'll header." Shingo flopped down on the sofa beside Kunzite. Usagi draped herself over Kunzite, Shingo and Mamoru as they watched TV.

Ikuko came and stood in the doorway. She saw them all and smiled. Just like the old days. Back when her baby boy was still living at home.


	10. Chapter 10

_I AM SOOOO SORRY! I can't really think of what I am to put next! This story is getting hard to write for me! I have to get this chapter in to you though! Christmas and all! I think I have an idea for this chapter! Hmm…. SOOOOO Sorry for the wait! **Hides behind chair** I am hope this will make it up though! I will make this one as long as I can! **Sigh** Okay Here it is!_

_I don't own Sailor Moon!

* * *

_

**Winter Love  
Chapter 9**

Usagi and the girls walked into the store with beautiful gowns and dresses hanging in the window. "OH I can't wait! 2 more days!" Usagi giggled.

Minako and Makoto giggled and watched Usagi aw over the nice dresses. Just then Kunzite and Nephrite came up beside them. "She is still the sweet innocent girl. More mature don't you think Neph?" Kunzite smiled.

"You're smiling. HEY GUYS! KUNZITE IS SMILING!" Nephrite joked. Kunzite started to chuckle too. They both looked when they heard a gasp.

"You're laughing too!" Usagi's face was sparkling with happiness. "Oh Reno-chan! You own me 1000 Yen buddy!" Usagi laughed and danced when every ones face was in shock.

"I hoped you wouldn't have done that so soon!" Reno bumped into Kunzite with a bummed look on his face. "Just a couple of more days and I would have won. Couple more days. Damn." Reno handed Usagi a 1000 Yen.

"What was that about?" Ami asked

"That would be…well okay Kunzite RARELY finds anything amusing. He is like Mamoru-baka. Serious all the time. That is why they are best friends. ALSO me and Reno made a bet to see if Kunzite would laugh or chuckle before or after the Winter Ball. I said before Reno said after. Kunzite…You are the best!" Usagi flung herself at him and gave him a big hug. Kunzite laughed again.

"Thank you Little Rabbit." Kunzite hugged her back.

"You guys are really close huh?" Rei came up to them.

"You could say that." Jedeite chuckled. "Little Rabbit here is like our little sister. We tease her, protect her from guys we don't like and played with her when she was little. Man was she annoying then…but for Shingo we would…after awhile though it seemed like a day when she wasn't around us it felt weird." Jedeite sighed.

"Remember that day she got that high fever for 3 days and had to go to the hospital?" Zoicite smiled at the memory.

"Yeah. We were all worried. Mama took her to the hospital and I asked where she was going to Papa…man I thought she wasn't going to come back. What did she have again?" Shingo smiled at how worried they were back then.

"I had Chronic Bronchitis…then after I got over that I had more lung problems after they settled the bronchitis. I couldn't talk my throat hurt so much. I didn't want to eat either." Usagi's face look some what disgusted.

"Right. I remember now." Nephrite smiled.

"Wow you never told us that Usa!" Minako gasped.

"You didn't want to be there. Be glad you weren't. All of us were scared." Mamoru sighed.

"Why was that?" Rei looked at Usagi with Sympathy.

"Cause it was the first time any one saw Papa cry." Shingo looked sad.

"I have never seen Tsukino-papa cry in my life. Then when he took us to the hospital the doctors told him something and he cried. For a while actually." Kunzite still held on to Usagi. Minako watched as felt a little jealous. Jealous that Usagi had a HOT guy holding on to her and cared for her. Though she felt bad for thinking that. It's Usagi. Plus she had Motoki for gosh sakes.

"Well my money is itching to be spent girls. Lets find our dresses." Usagi let got of Kunzite the girls looked around.

* * *

_Guys P O V_

"Did you tell Reno yet Kun?" Jedeite asked so just the guys could hear.

"Tell me what?" Reno looked dumbfounded.

"I'll take that as a no." Jedeite sighed. " Reno…We have to tell you something you wont like." Jedeite looked at him with sad eyes. "It's about Victoria and Mamoru and Little Rabbit."

"What?" Reno looked angry now.

"What's this about me?" Mamoru looked interested.

"Okay…keep this between us. Reno…Kunzite had something to tell you." Zoicite sighed. "I can't tell him."

Kunzite sighed. "You know that Victoria is our 2nd Cousin right?" He looked at his little brother.

"No. What?" Reno looked frustrated.

"Well She is. And she has ALWAYS been after Mamoru. Now she called me up before I came and told me…to keep you with Little Rabbit so Mamoru could be hers. Now I need to tell you this and Mamoru forgive me…" Reno and Mamoru looked at each other confused. "…Mamoru has feelings for Little Rabbit. Always has…well not always but pretty close. Anyways, Little Rabbit had a HUGE crush on Mamoru when she was little but that never really went away. I know you never knew Usagi when we were all growing up…and I am sorry for that, but I can't stand to see Victoria win when they both like each other and there could be something more. I know you don't like this but what is the real reason you are going out with Little Rabbit? I know it's some thing more. You know some thing and you are going to tell me." Kunzite looked stern at Reno.

Reno sighed and looked in the direction of Usagi who was laughing with her girl friends. "Okay…there are lots of reasons." Reno looked back and gave a frustrated look. "One I heard these guys talking that if she was single then they would force her to do things…I would rather not say…then I talked to some guys after I asked her out. They "talked" to those guys…another reason is that I do like her but there is this weird feeling more powerful then I feel for Little Rabbit when I'm around…" Reno gulped. "…Yamamoto Ryo." Reno looked up at his brother.

"You're gay!" Zoicite gasped/hissed.

Reno nodded and looked at the floor. "There was a girl at school that found out and she said if I didn't go to the Dance or pretend I had a girlfriend then she would tell Ryo and things would have gotten real nasty. There is also another reason…" Reno sighed.

"How could this get any worse…" Kunzite sighed. (Imagine the anime characters sweatdroping…that is what kunzite and the others look like. Hehe.)

"Well…Shingo…"Reno looked over at the Big Brother and the "co-leader" of this "gang".

"u-u-uh h-h-hu-huh?" Shingo got really nervous now. 'This is SO not going to go well.'

"Well Shingo doesn't know this now but he will in a little while…Little Rabbit is his little sister and he…he…oh this is going to be hard…well I-" Reno was cut off by a squeal.

"Oh Usa! You look absolutely stunning!" Minako squealed.

All the girls were dressed in the gowns they chose to try on. Minako was in a golden yellow gown with orange trimmings. It was a spaghetti strap and it hugged her curves. It dropped to the floor. She had orange heels on with it.

"You look like a Princess, Usagi." Ami smiled. Ami was dressed in a ice blue gown that was over the shoulder with dark blue trimmings. It also hugged her curves but flowed to the floor. Ami wore blue stilettos with her dress.

"You'll knock 'em senseless Usa." Makoto grinned. She was dressed in a forest green with dark green swirl gown. It was an over the shoulder as well. It flowed around her long legs and touched the floor. You could see she was wearing dark green boots that came to her ankle.

"Oh Usagi." Rei smiled. Rei was dressed in a deep red dress with maroon trimmings. It was a spaghetti strap and it flowed to her knees. Rei also wore stilettos that were fire red and she had white gloves on her small hands.

"Do you really like it?" Usagi walked into view of the guys. All of their mouths dropped. Usagi was wearing a silver gown that hugged her curves. It started to flow around her ankles and she was wearing white heels. There was a bow on her lower back and the gown was open in the back. She wore her hair in her normal style. The guys looked at her with awe. "What if I took my hair down?" Usagi asked.

"Lets see it then." Makoto beamed.

Usagi took down one 'odango' and half of her hair fell to the floor. It curled and shined. Then she took the other 'ondago' out and all her hair was down, shining and shimmering when the light hit it. She spun around and looked over and her girl friends. "Does that look any better?" Usagi questioned.

The guy's mouths dropped. She was a princess. The most beautiful thing you have ever seen. Mamoru and Reno were drooling. "This is why I have feelings for her. She's sweet innocent and damn beautiful. She is an ANGEL!" Reno whispered.

"No put you hair up girl. Here, I'll do it." Minako went up and did her hair in a messy bun that curled up around her shoulders. "Look here girl." Minako squealed when Usagi turned to her. "Oh Usa! You are going to be the belle of the ball."

There was a gasp in the doorway. They turned to see who it was. "Is that my baby princess?"

"PAPA!" Usagi ran to him. They watched. She had grace and she didn't trip once running in heels.

"Oh my goodness honey. You look so…beautiful. You look like an angel." Kenji caught his daughter in a hug. "Oh you are going to break so many hearts at the ball." Kenji smiled.

Usagi's face fell then. She looked at the girls who looked sad too. They had their gowns and every thing but Usagi couldn't have this one. It was too expensive. It was 159,870 Yen(if you don't know the currency rate that is $2000 Canadian,$1,542.03 US). Usagi sighed and looked at her Papa. "I'm not getting this gown papa. It's too much for me to buy. The girls said they would help but they can JUST cover their gowns." Usagi smiled. "I can find another one."

"Oh no you certainly not." Shingo came in. "I'll pitch in what else you need for it."

"No you will not Sport!" Kenji looked stern. "How much is it princess?" Kenji looked at he daughter.

"It's 159,870 Yen Papa. It's too much!" Usagi had a tone that he was crazy if he is thinking what she thinks he's thinking.

"I'll buy it." Kenji took out his wallet and took out a credit card.

"Oh know you are not Papa. I will find another one!" Usagi exclaimed. "I will pay for it! I will get a different one."

"I'll help!" Zoicite piped up.

"Me too!" Jedeite called.

"I can give 42,206.07 Yen!" Nephrite chuckled.

"He Tsukino-papa. Let us help!" Kunzite walked over. "I have 84,412.15 Yen!" Kunzite smiled at Usagi.

"I can buy it for you Odango!" Mamoru smirked. "I have 5,523,301.32 Yen in my Savings."

The girls awed and gasped. Usagi began to tear up. She had a smile on her face. "Thank you so much but I couldn't let you do that! I wouldn't be able to pay you till much, much later." A tear rolled down Usagi's cheek.

"I'll help too Little Rabbit. I could pay 3/4th of it." Reno smiled.

"Oh I couldn't do this to you guys." Usagi smiled even more. "Thank you any way guys."

"No! Papa is paying for it. I only have 126,618.22 Yen. Now this will be a secret from mom kay?" Kenji winked.

"I'll make up for the other pay Tsukino-papa!" Kunzite smiled.

"Fine! You'll make up. I'll pay you back son!" Kenji smiled at Kunzite.

"Nah…It's for my Usagi-imooto-chan." Kunzite grinned.

Every one turned to Usagi when they heard a squeak. They saw her crying. "Oh Usa!" Minako ran to her. "I know. I know. You are so loved." Minako smiled and brushed the tears away. Usagi had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Oh Papa…Kunzite-san." Usagi went and hugged her father, then to Kunzite. "Arigotou. Domo Arigotou. Arigotou." Usagi cried.

"Any thing for you Usagi. Remember our promise when we were little. Remember what we said to you before we left? We made a promise that you would be the prettiest girl at your first dance. Now since we weren't there now we can keep that promise. We all promised." Kunzite soothed. "Mamoru even said he would take you. Remember that. Remember how happy you were. You had the biggest smile on when he said he would take you. We never forced him either. We argued who was going to take you. Jedeite and Zoicite were arguing for a day." Kunzite looked at the guys. Usagi still had tears streaming down her rosy cheeks. She went and hugged them all.

"I will take you Little Rabbit." Jedeite smiled. "I will."

"We can both take you!" Zoicite kissed her cheek.

"I knew you would protect her boys!" Kenji smiled and waved over the sales woman.

"I want to take her too!" Reno whined. "She is my girlfriend after all!"

"You have to be the luckiest girl every Usa! You have guys fighting over you to go to the ball and you will look the best! You really are an angel Usa!" Minako smiled.

"We love you girl! Don't ever change." Rei came over and all the girls hugged Usagi.

"Well didn't think that she would have so many people caring for her hey Mamoru?" Shingo whispered.

"How can they not care for her Shingo? She is the sweetest girl I have ever known." Mamoru whispered.

"Can I help you sir?" The Sales woman asked sweetly.

"Yes I would like to pay for this dress in full!" Kenji smiled.

"Right this way sir. Is this your daughter? She is so beautiful. What is your name girl?" The woman smiled.

"I'm Tsukino Usagi." Usagi smiled as her friends held her.

"Well, You have the worlds best father." Kenji beamed and followed the lady. Kunzite handed him half the dress money to Kenji.

"Here. Half and Half. Then Tsukino-mama won't ask where it all went and u have no presents!" Kunzite smiled.

The girls talked and giggled and they all talked to Usagi. Kunzite went to Mamoru. "You would still pay for her dress even though that's your spendings you're giving up?" Kunzite smiled.

"We have to get away around this 'mess' so we can get you two together." Shingo whispered.

"I don't know." Mamoru gave a sigh.

"I will help too. Let me talk to Little Rabbit." Reno came up to them.

"You break her heart kid and I sear to kami you will not make it to that Winter Ball!" Shingo growled.

"I agree. You make her cry her heart out and I will seriously hurt you!" Mamoru glared at Reno.

"I wont! I will talk to her tomorrow! The ball is in 2 days! Plenty of time to get rid of Victoria and to get what I want!" Reno smiled!

When they looked up to see the girls they were now holding their gowns and in their normal clothes. "Holy shit that was fast!" Jedeite came up to them.

"Well Princess it's paid for! Let's hope your 'boys' can handle such a girl like you!" Kenji kissed her daughter on the cheek. "Let's go Christmas shopping now!"

The girls cheered. The rest paid for their gowns then they all headed out. They all hung out with Kenji and he was having the best time he's had in a long time! He watched he daughter and son play fight and enjoy their company. He would have a good night sleep tonight!

* * *

_I AM SOOOO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! SORRY! I have mistakes in here I know but I don't have time to proof! If you want to read it then read! Don't be 'you have mistakes!' ! I need to get to bed! Its Christmas! MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERY ONE! I will hurry. I am having the BIGGEST writers block EVER! So this will take awhile! MERRY CHRISTMAS!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Winter Love**

Chapter 11 

The days pasted and the day of the ball came around. The girls got up early and when to the solon to get nails and hair done. The boys got together to plot about how they would get Mamoru and Usagi together.

"I can't believe your gay Reno-kun." Jedeite said in a disbelieving tone.

"You have known for 3 days now. I told you every thing." Reno rolled his eyes.

"Dude. I just found out my little bro is gay…how do you think I feel? It's weird. When did you find out?" Kunzite crossed his arms and cocked his head to the right.

"One more time and that's it." Reno sighed. "I knew when I saw this guy from school who just so happened to be gay. He was fucking hot. Boy." Reno grinned. "Tall…well toned, tanned. Any way we hit it off then he had to move. That's when you had to go to college. So we decided to split, for the better. Soon when I got transferred to this High School I saw Usagi. Man I questioned my sexuality so much in the past year. So I had decided that I was Bi but I didn't look at other girls and the thought was nasty but only Usagi made me feel different. I only thought of her or guys. I never told her about my past relationships with other guys. I didn't want to scare her off. But the more I saw her look at Chiba I knew that this would never happen. I tried to think that all this would come around…then Yamagi Isuma bumped into me. He was from my old school. And well…that's why I wanted to help Chiba and Little Rabbit get together." Reno had a dreamy smile on his face.

"You are so gay!" Nephrite chuckled. "Though I would be confused to if I was gay and then say Little Rabbit." Nephrite chuckled.

"You guys are on drugs. I swear." Motoki sighed and shook his head.

"Any way what are we going to do?" Zoicite said nonchalantly.

"I already told Little Rabbit about me. Man I thought she was yell and cry but she didn't…"

Flash Back

Reno walked up to Usagi's house nervous. He got to the door and hesitated in knocking. Taking in a deep breath he knocked. When the door opened it was Shingo.

"Hey Reno-kun. What are you doing here?" Shingo smiled.

"I was thinking of telling Little Rabbit." Reno looked down.

"Oh. Well…come in. She's in her room. Go up. Don't make her cry!" Shingo looked serious.

"I promise." Reno nodded and headed up the stairs. He found Usagi listening to music and reading a magazine on her bed.

"Hey Little Rabbit." Reno smiled when he entered her room.

Usagi jumped and looked up. Smiling she chirped a hello. "Hello Reno-kun. Didn't hear you come in. What's up?"

"I have to tell you something important." Reno blurted. 'Oh that didn't sound nonchalant.' Reno mentally kicked himself.

"What about?" Usagi seemed a little concerned.

"Well…" Reno sighed. "This might be a little hard for you to take. And don't get me wrong. I like you but…I'm…"Reno was cut off.

"I heard you talking to my brother one time. I know your gay Reno-kun." Usagi grinned and patted the bed beside so he would sit down.

Reno did so and ran a hand through his fire red hair. "So you know…I'm so sorry I…"

"It's alright Reno. I don't mind. We can still be good friends right? I thought it over and when I heard that you were gay I was kinda relieved."

"You like Chiba-san don't you?" Reno smiled.

"Uh…well…I…" Usagi blushed and stammered. Usagi looked down at her magazine and then up at the ceiling.

"So you do then Little Rabbit!" Reno chuckled and gave her a light friendly punch on the arm.

"Shut up! I do not!" Usagi stuck out her tongue and tackled Reno off her bed. She started to tickle him.

"AH! LITTLE…RABBIT! AH! QUIT IT! NO!" Reno rolled around laughing trying to get air and get away from Usagi who was tickling him silly.

"That's what you get!" Usagi was laughing along with Reno. "I'm a princess SO I get what **I** want." Usagi stopped and flipped her hair and looked snobbish. Then she burst out laughing and fell onto the ground.

"And I'm the Queen of England." Reno smirked and looked posh.

"You wish you were Queen buddy!" Usagi pointed her finger at Reno with a challenging look on her face.

"Oh don't go there!" Reno said in a SUPER girly voice.

"Oh it's already there!" Usagi mocked.

"Do you wanna start sumffin?" Reno mocked back.

"I'll finish it" Usagi laughed.

"Bring it Hunny" Reno mocked a Victoria.

"It's already brought Babe!" Usagi put a hand on her hip.

"Oh you asked for it" Reno tackled to the ground and they wrestled for about an hour.

"Told you I would finish it Reno!" Usagi smirked as she had his arms and legs tied up and she was sitting in the small of his back.

"Please Little Rabbit!" Reno whined. "I can't move."

"DER!" Usagi laughed evilly I might add. "That's the whole point of you being tied up!" Usagi went into a fit of giggles.

"LET ME UP!" Reno yelled.

"Fine, fine. Soar Loser!" Usagi sighed and untied Reno. "Don't mess with a girl!" Usagi smirked, then she did a little dance around her room. "I kicked your ass!" Usagi repeated to sing over and over dancing circles around Reno. Reno sighed.

"This is saddening." Reno sweat dropped.

"USA-CHAN! HELP WITH DINNER!" Shingo yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"YOU! I MADE BREAKFAST!" Usagi yelled back.

"SO!" Shingo yelled back up.

"OH YOU ARE SO LAZY! I'M CALLING PAPA!" Usagi smirked. This would get him.

"OH NO YOUR NOT!" Shingo yelled.

"ARE YOU GOING TO MAKE ME?" Usagi went to the top of the stairs.

"If I have to."

"I'm going to go now." Reno whispered in Usagi's ear.

"Okay. See you tomorrow?" Usagi put her puppy-dog face on.

"Of course." Reno nodded then smiled. He ran down the stairs and out the door. 'Easier then I thought' Reno smiled.

End of Flash Back

"That's how it went." Reno sat back into a chair.

"You got your ass kicked by a 16 year old girl?" Jedeite was trying to hold in his fits of laughter but to no avail it wouldn't happen. Jedeite burst out laughing and fell to the floor. "YOU GOT YOUR ASS KICKED BY A GIRL!" Jedeite laughed between fits.

"Dude. Little Rabbit could kick all of our Asses." Zoicite smirked. "She kicked your ass pretty good when she was 6. Remember you kept teasing her and she punched you and gave you a black eye." Zoicite chuckled at Jadeite's facial expression.

"I remember that. Tsukino-papa was so proud of her. He took her out for ice cream then to a movie then to the park. And every thing she wanted that week." Nephrite flopped onto a chair.

"So what time are we picking up Usako?" Mamoru questioned.

"Usako?" Shingo raised an eyebrow.

"Aw how cute." Kunzite mocked.

"Bite me!" Mamoru growled.

"Gladly." Kunzite smirked.

"Then do it!" Mamoru smirked back.

"Oh I will leave that for Bunny to do!" Kunzite smiled evilly.

"I don't think you should say things like that in front of Little Rabbit's older brother guys." Reno looked nervous.

Every one turned to Shingo to see him fuming. His arms were crossed and it looked like he had a vein on his forehead about to pop. His eyes were closed and his eyebrows were twitching.

"Reno had a point." Nephrite sweat dropped.

Kunzite and Mamoru laughed nervously and put their hands up in defense. "It was only a joke Shin-kun." They said in unison.

"Don't let me hear about my imooto-chan like that from you or I seriously will beat up to a pulp." Shingo's eyebrow still twitching.

"Hai." They all said with nervousness in their voice.

"You're scary when you act like that Shingo-san." Reno scratching his cheek with his index finger.

"If it's Usagi-chan then he's **really** protective." Jedeite crossed his arms and nodded his head.

"So shall I beat all your asses in some video games before we get ready?" Shingo smirked and looked at Mamoru. "You are gunna go down Mamoru!"

"You are so on!" Mamoru and Shingo raced to the PS2 and played Tekken 4, both trying to distracting each other with stupid antics.


	12. Chapter 12

_I AM SOOOOO SORRY! I have had this typed up for about a couple weeks but my computer was being stupid! THEN I got really busy with homework with Finals next week! oh no! MATH! The dreaded math! Well I Hope you like this chapter! I will TRY really hard to get Chapter 13 typed up! I know I am prolonging it...but I have to put things in or it just wont make some sense! I have a plan in my head! Hopefully I can get over this writers block! It's driving me insane! I can't get into writing! Well Thank you to EVERY ONE who reviewed! I will thank every one in a seperate page thingy like chapter when thisall ends! PROMISE! _

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor moon (sigh)_**

_ENJOY!_

**

* * *

**

**Winter Love  
Chapter 12**

Usagi and the girls were getting their make up done when Usagi's cell went off. Usagi apologized then answered her cell. "Moshi, moshi?" Usagi asked in a sweet voice.

"_Little Rabbit. It's Jedeite. Look I was wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner with me and the boys before we headed for the ball?_"

"Really but I would not have enough money. I spent all of it on Christmas presents yesterday. I had to borrow money from Mama today to go to the spa with the girls." Usagi sounded a little disappointed.

"_Mamoru or me or Kunzite will get it for you._"

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to intrude and what not."

"_Not at all. Besides, your like my imooto-chan. I can't back out that easily. I will not take no for an answer. Plus it just wouldn't be the same with out you._" Jedeite's voice sounded pouty.

"One minute." Usagi covered the phone and turned to the girls. "Hey should I go out to dinner with Jedeite, Kunzite, Zoicite, Nephrite, and Mamoru?"

"We'll all be with our boys so go for it!" Minako smiled.

"For sure Usa. They pamper you." Makoto winked.

"It would be rude not to accept Usagi-chan." Ami smiled.

"Lucky bugger! 6 HOT guys taking you to dinner. Damn that Jedeite is so FINE!" Rei smirked.

"REI!" Usagi went wide-eyed. "Uh…Yuuichrou? RING A BELL?"

"Hai, hai." Rei did a dismissive wave. "I can look can't I?"

"Whatever." Usagi mumbled then when back to her cell. "Hai. I'll come."

"_GREAT! Make sure your ready at quarter to four. I know its like 2 hours earlier but we then can have time to eat right?_" Usagi could tell that Jedeite was smiling on the other end.

"Hai. I will be. I will be at Crystal Moon Relaxing Hot Spring Spa. Hey is Shingo going to be there?"

"_Oh right! (Hey Shin-kun? You coming to dinner right? **HAI)**. Hai. He is. We'll pick you up in the limo. Don't you be late._"

"Just make sure you're not late. It's cold and my petticoat wont keep me warm for long." Usagi scolded.

"_Hai, hai._" Then Usagi hung up her coat. Then her eyes went wide. " I HAVE TO BE READY IN AN HOUR!" Usagi whined.

"Oh my goodness." The lady said that was doing her make up. "Okay, We can handle this. I finish up your make up, Hana get her hair done and Yuri get her gown and petticoat. We will make you look like the Moon Goddess Selene within an hour girl." The make up artist beamed and the girls watched in aw as they all worked their magic on Usagi. The other make up artists just went on with their jobs.

Usagi sat there and had the artist do her eyes next. The artist did a heavy dark black around the eyes to frame it. She then made Usagi's long eyelashes darker and thicker with mascara. The eye shadow was pink then faded to silver to the outside of her lids.

After the eyes she put some simmering powder on her cheeks but not a lot with a hint of sparkles with a tint of pinky red blush. She then went to her lips and outlined them and put on a pink gloss. She made Usagi's face glow.

While the make up artist (Naoko) was putting the finishing touches on Usagi's face, Hana was styling Usagi's hair. With how long it was she wasn't sure what to do at first. She then thought about making it look like a blooming flower as a messy bun. Hana brushed her hair and pulled it back. Pulling it into a ponytail she then grabbed a clip. She then proceeded to clip Usagi's hair in loops and swirls to look like a slivery rose. She also intertwined small purple flowers in with the clips.

After all the touch ups were finished and Usagi's hair was sprayed to hold Yuri handed Usagi her silver gown. Going into the changing rooms Usagi slipped into her gown and walked out. The girls gasped and awed.

"You look like a princess Usa." Minako sighed dreamily.

"Truly like the Goddess Selene." Ami smiled.

"So beautiful Usa." Makoto whistled.

"You'll knock them dead Usa." Rei cheered.

"Thanks guys." Usagi smiled. She looked at the clock on the wall and gasped. It was 3:43pm. Usagi ran grabbed her shoes and slipped them on then she ran grabbed her purse the slipped into her petticoat. She bowed and thanked all the staff and hugged her friends. "See you there Minna-chan." Usagi ran to the door and the limo was there waiting.

"You're just in time Little Rabbit." Jedeite stepped out of the limo. His breathe lost when he took sight of Usagi. "You look like a Princess Usa." Jedeite stretched out his hand for Usagi to except it.

"Arigotou Jedeite-kun" Usagi beamed and ran down the steps to the limo. Taking Jedeite's hand she was helped into the limo where she heard a lot of gasps.

"Imooto-chan. Kami-sama you look so beautiful." Shingo smiled. He took out his Digital Camera and soon as Usagi was seated between Mamoru and Jedeite, he took a picture of the 3 of them. Usagi smiling beautifully.

"We have a present for you." Zoicite smiled. He handed her a rose. Then all the others handed Usagi a rose. Usagi gasped and hugged them all. Shingo took another picture of Usagi smiling looking like a pampered princess. "Damn it you guys your going to make my make up run" Usagi sniffed.

"You don't even need the make up!" Nephrite smiled.

"But look how damn fine she looks! Like Hot Damn! Look out!" Jedeite teased receiving a light slap on the arm.

"I think she looks like that Goddess of the Moon. You know in the Myths." Mamoru smiled.

"Yeah. Mamoru your right. The dress…the make up. Though if her hair was normal like in its usual style…it would be the spitting image!" Kunzite smiled. "You know Little Rabbit Mamoru has this thing for the moon. Maybe he sees you as The Great Selene cause he likes yeah." Kunzite winked at Usagi who just blushed.

"Oh some pretty little lady is blushing" Nephrite said in a baby voice.

"Does some one like our Mamoru?" Zoicite mocked teasingly.

"I think she does." Jedeite mocked.

"Shut up!" Usagi blushed a deeper red and looked up at the roof of the limo.

"Aw poor wittle Usagi is bwushing." Kunzite pinched her cheeks and received a glare.

"You ruin my make up and I SWEAR to Kami-sama that you will not live to see Christmas morning you hear me. AND you wreck my gown in ANY way I will kill you!" Usagi hissed. Complete mood swing and all the guys looked nervous and put their hands up in defense.

"I was only playing around!" Kunzite stuttered.

"I don't care! It took Naoko-san and hour to get this right and Hana-san an hour and a half to get this perfect!" Usagi stuck out her tongue at Kunzite. "The rest of you can relax. If you mess up anything then it's Kunzite-kun's fault since he is the oldest." Usagi smirked at gave a smug look to Kunzite. "I can kick your ass and you know it!"

"Go Little Rabbit!" Nephrite cheered.

"Show him whose boss!" Zoicite whistled.

"You know I like them feisty Odango." Mamoru leant in and whispered in her ear. She automatically blushed and whipped around to come crashing into his lips. Usagi's eyes went wide and she pulled away.

"Sumimasen!" Usagi blushed and bowed her head. All the guys around burst out laughing and whistled.

"Did you get it?" Zoicite whispered to Shingo.

"Of course." Shingo showed the picture of Mamoru and Usagi kissing. Though you couldn't really call it that. More like crashing of lips, on his digital camera.

"Good. This scrapbook will be great memories! Get lots of copies for all of us ne?" Zoicite smirked. "Don't want to forget this night one bit."

"Wouldn't dream of it any other way!" Shingo chuckled.

The limo turned a corner and started to slow down. The privacy window rolled down and the driver spoke up. "Here you go Kids. Enjoy your meal. I'll be back to pick you up at 6:15!" They all thanked the driver and filed out. Usagi was the last and she took Mamoru's hand for the helping of her dress.

"Going for the dramatic effect Little Rabbit?" Kunzite smirked.

"Iie. I just don't want to be cold. Have you seen what I am wearing!" Usagi looked at Kunzite as if he was stupid.

"Hai, hai." Kunzite dismissed it with a wave.

"I'm hungry! Let's go eat!" Usagi glided by quickly into the restaurant.

"Can I help you Miss?" The server smiled as he saw Usagi. He looked her up and down and grinned brightly.

"We have a party of seven." Usagi beamed sweetly unaware of him checking her out. But the 6 guys that walked in noticed it. Jedeite draped an arm around Usagi's shoulder and glared at the server.

"Are you checking out my baby sister?" Jedeite cause causally but with venom laced his words.

"Uh…no sir. I wasn't." The Server stuttered.

"Oh don't mind him! He's just over protective! Just being stupid." Usagi laughed nervously. "He wouldn't do any thing." Usagi looked at Jedeite. "Right?" Usagi hissed.

"Iie." Jedeite smiled sweetly. "But he would." Jedeite motioned over to Mamoru who was talking with Nephrite about some odd thing. "Right Mamoru?"

"Pardon?" Mamrou looked up.

"This Boy was checking out our Usagi. He so was thinking of how he would throw her on his bed and have hot sweaty wild sex with her." Jedeite smirked. "Isn't that right?"

"Uh…Iie.." The server blushed deep crimson. Usagi looked at him with sympathy. She looked at Mamoru and warned not to do anything stupid.

"Don't even think about it" Usagi mouthed.

Mamoru only smirked, Then looked at the boy. "So you want to stare at my date?"

The boy shook his head and looked at Usagi bowing and apologizing.

"It's okay! He's not my date! They are just my friends, my brothers, really. It's okay!" Usagi smiled.

"Oh. Well then in that case..." The boy smiled but looked intimadated by the guys. He then looked at Usagi. "I'm Yoshima Tayaka." The boy smiled at winked at Usagi.

Usagi mentally rolled her eyes. "Nice to meet you." Usagi gave a small bow.

"The pleasure is mine! Now..." Tayaka ignored the glares from the guys. Mamoru put on an emotionless face so not to let other's think he cared.

"...Well you do me the pleasure of going on a date with me?"

"Iie." Usagi said plainly. Tayaka was getting on her nerves.

They were being showed to their table and Tayaka would not give up. He pulled the chair out and let Usagi sit down.

"You know you would enjoy it." Takaya played cooly.

"I said no." Usagi sighed.

"You're just playing hard to get!" Tayaka smirked.

"No, I just don't want to go out with you." Usagi rolled her eyes.

"Naze." Tayaka looked a little hurt.

"'Cause, for one you annoy the hell outta me, another thing, you can't take no for an answer, also your not my type, you wont leave me alone, and you're a player. You're desprate and you think you can get some when you can't." Usagi dryly stated.

The guy's mouths were open. She shot him down hard core. He never had a chance. Jedeite tried not to laugh at the poor boy.

"Please send the waitress with the menus." Usagi rested her elbows on the table and rested her chin on her hand. (Not like slouching on the table but her head is lowered a little...please say you understand that a little) "You are dismissed." Usagi gave a quick smiled to the now broken Tayaka.

Tayaka frowned and bowed. "Hai. Right away Miss." Then Tayaka hurried away.

Jedeite burst out laughing. "THAT WAS GREAT!"

"When did you become so mean?" Nephrite snikered.

"More like a heartbreaker." Kunzite chuckled.

"I know I'm a heartbreaker." Usagi waved a hand in front of her face dramatically.

"You are babe." Kunzite winked at her.

"Oh I know." Usagi smiled.

"Remind me not to hit on you like that!" Jedeite chuckled.

"I am so hungry!" Usagi whined. Her stomach rumbled to proove her point.

"So we've heard." Shingo rolled his eyes.

"Hey I have not eaten all day! Soon as I got dragged out of bed they took me to the spa and we had our bath, manicure, pedicure, facials, make over, hair styled. Uh sometimes I wish I was a guy!" Usagi groaned. Her stomach grumbling louder this time.

"I don't think you should be a guy. Then you would definitely kick the shit out of all of us!" Jedeite half joked.

"I can anyways, you just don't want to get a harsher beating! Wimp!" Usagi smirked and called over the waitress to hurry.

"Yes Miss?" The waitress acted all nice and moved her hips to get the guys attention.

"May I have a glass of water please?" Usagi smiled.

"Make it fast too." Kunzite barked.

"How bout a round or waters." Jedeite smiled. "I want them here now."

"Don't be rude to her." Usagi looked at Kunzite.

"Hey she's trying to flirt when we are here with you Little Rabbit. She needs to show that when at work she has to do as she's told." Kunzite shrugged.

The waitress looked hurt and she glared at the boys. "Oh don't mind them. They make trouble wherever they go. I feel like their bloody mother even though I'm younger then them. But would you please grab a round of waters." Usagi smiled apologetically to the waitress.

"Right away miss." The waitress friendly smiled at Usagi.

"Thank you." Usagi called when the waitress headed to grab the drinks. "Honestly you guys." Usagi rubbed her temples. "You are behaving like 10 year olds. It's funny and all but with the waitress. Kami-sama." Usagi looked distressed now.

"What's wrong imooto-chan?" Shingo leaned across the table and held her hand.

"Oh I'm just nervous that's all. All of you are treating me so nice but…" Usagi let out a groan of frustration.

"Oh yes. Women will be women." Zoicite nodded. "Don't worry Usa. Just pretend that you have nothing to worry about and we'll take care of the rest." Zoicite put a hand on Shingo's "We are all here for you."

"Hai." The guys except Mamoru all put a hand on Usagi's and all smiled at her.

"Oh I hope this night goes well." Usagi sighed and smiled at every one. "Sumimasen." Usagi made a small smile. "I must be a burden on you guys." Usagi's eyes glazed over a bit.

"Oh no you don't Odango!" Mamrou glared. "You shed a tear and you are not getting a ride home! You don't want to wreck your make up and ruin then dress!" Mamoru looked into her eyes. "You will not cry!"

Usagi smiled, and gave a small chuckle. "I wont, though you guys are so good to me, considering my age. You guys are in college. I am only a senior in High school." Usagi smiled. "I liked it when we were little though...I followed you guys **every where**." Usagi giggled. "I can still remember you guys picking on me. You all made me cry!" Usagi the laughed. "Onii-chan never got dessert after dinner when you guys made me cry!"

Shingo stuck out his tongue at his little sister. She did the same and then laughed. The waitress came back and smiled at Usagi. "Have you looked at the Menus?"

"No I have not. Gomen. I will call you when we have decided." Usagi smiled and nodded to the waitress.

"Alright." The waitress smiled and walked away.

"She never even asked if we wanted any more drinks!" Jedeite huffed.

"Oh Shut up. You made it that way!" Usagi rolled her eyes. "Serves you right!" Usagi picked up her menu and looked through it.

"Need a napkin there Little Rabbit?" Zoicite laughed.

"Oh I might. I am SO having the Spicy Chirashi-don. So good!" Usagi looked up at the waitress and waved. "You better pick now cause I am ordering. I am damn hungry!" Usagi smiled and told the waitress what she wanted.

"What would you boys like?" The waitress asked as if she didn't care at all.

"I would like the Tokyo Combo #8."

"I'd like the Chirashi-don please."

"I would like the Emperial Nigiri Combo please."

"I would like the Chicken Tariayaki"

"Beef Cury."

"Pork Udon Please."

"Is that all for you?" The waitress finished up writing the orders.

"Could I please have a glass of Sparkling Apple Juice." Usagi smiled.

"Sure thing. It should take around half an hour for your meals. I will bring out the rice in 15 minutes to tide you over till then." The Waitress bowed and left.

"I can't wait till the dance. Only 2 and a half hours away!" Usagi squealed.

"Maybe tonight my dear little sister...your dreams will come true." Shingo smiled.

"Maybe tonight the moon shines for our princess. No?" Zoicite wamrly smiled.

"Maybe some one is going to get lucky tonight!" Jedeite smirked while winking to Usagi.

"Your a horndog Jedeite!" Usagi laughed and threw her napkin in his face.

"You know you love it." Jedeite smiled.

"Oh yeah I bet she does Jedeite." Shingo laughed sarcasticly

"And I bet that Little Rabbit can't wait for you to take her away." Nephrite mocked Jedeite in a dreamy tone.

"OH Jedeite take me away!" Usagi put a hand on her forehead and battered her eyelashes. Usagi couldn't help but giggle.

While they waited for their rice they talked and laughed.

_'Maybe my dreams will come true...maybe I can tell him tonight...maybe...'_

* * *

_OH MY GOSH! I finished it! I hope that that is long enough for you! It was shorter but I decided to change it a little and add some more things in! Oooooh I hope that you like it.  
Thank you so much if you review. The more reviews the better the motivations!!! hehehe. Well I think I will prolong it even more if I don't get hm...lets say 10 reviews! MUAHAHAHA! Yes I know I am evil but the next chapter depending....will still be the dinner and a short chapter or it will be the the end of the dinner and the beginning of the dance to lead to another twist....hmm....let us see shall we in how many of you want this to go faster!_

_Happy reading  
Klo-Chan_


	13. Chapter 13

_Oh you people! I thought that I could get away with like a week so I could get my exams over with then right another chapter…did I? NO! I go 11 reviews in 2 flippin' days! I can't believe at how many people like this story! I am amazed! I was reading it and I laughed cause this stories beginning absolutely SUCKED:sigh: oh well! I am glad though that I haven't gotten a flame from reviewers yet! YAY! Well here's chapter 13. Oh and there is a tad bit of drama in here...be warned._

_P.S. Serenity Darkness here you go and chapter 4 better be up so: P_

_**I don't own Sailor Moon**_

* * *

**Winter Love  
Chapter 13**

Usagi washed her hands and looked into the mirror. 'This is the best night ever, and only 2 more days till Christmas.' Usagi smiled drying her hands. Usagi went back to the mirror and checked if her hair and make up were still all right.

The door opened but Usagi didn't pay much mind to it. Till that some one stood behind her. Usagi frowned and turned around.

"Look here you little whore. Mamoru is too old for you and your just too immature. He likes women not little girls." Victoria's voice hissed.

"Do you like stalk him cause that is just creepy and you can be charged. Oh you can also be charged with HARASSMENT too." Usagi lifted an eyebrow and crossed her arms at her waist.

"Listen and listen good you little brat! CHIBA MAMORU belongs to me. ME! And if you take him away from me I swear to Kami-san…"

"You'll do what? Kill me? Then he wouldn't be yours cause Mamoru-kun doesn't like murderers. He likes MATURE women that can take a hint, and get on with their lives. You are truly pathetic Victoria. No wonder Mamoru-kun doesn't want you any more." Usagi glared cutting Victoria off.

"Shut Up. You know of nothing." Victoria snapped.

"I know that if you don't get out of my face in 5 seconds I am calling the manager then charging you with harassment." Usagi could have froze that room with her glare then melted it with the venom that dripped from her words.

"You can't…"

"1…2…" Usagi titled her head to the right and gave her a 'better to what I say' look.

"BITCH!" Victoria screamed.

"…5" Usagi smiled. She blocked the door from Victoria and pulled it open a little. "Could you please get the Manager? We have a problem." Usagi asked the waitress sounding frightened.

The waitress nodded and ran to the manager. Not even 2 minutes later the Manager walked in. She had a business suit on and long brown hair pulled into a bun.

"What seems to be amiss?" The Manager asked looking at Usagi.

"This woman came up to me and threatened me and harassed me. I was frightened and I don't know what to do so I called you in." Usagi whimpered.

"That is bullcrap. I did nothing of the sort." Victoria huffed.

"Actually I heard that woman" The waitress pointed the Victoria "yell bitch and raise her voice a lot." The waitress pointed out.

"Do you know her?" The Manager asked Usagi.

"Yeah. She is an ex-girlfriend to my brothers best friend." Usagi looked down as if she was about to cry.

"Is this true?" The manager looked at Victoria.

"She is taking my boyfriend away from me." Victoria yelled.

"You can ask my brother's friend if you want. He's here with my brother and his friends." Usagi whimpered.

"Hai. Call them here." The waitress nodded. She knew what they looked like cause she recognized Usagi from serving the table next to hers.

"This is not my fault. This girl right here started yelling at me saying to stay away from MY boyfriend." Victoria tried to sound innocent.

"Tatsuya-sempai?" The waitress called. They all went outside of the bathroom.

"What are you doing her Victoria?" Mamoru growled.

"So you know her?" Tatsuya asked.

"She's my ex. She's been harassing me ever since we broke up. She even got into a fight with Usagi cause she saw us talking. Usagi got a black eye from it." Mamoru sneered.

"Are you okay Usa?" Shingo went up to Usagi and pulled her into a hug.

"So you were lying then Miss…?" Tatsuya looked at Victoria.

"Turner Victoria, and no I am not." Victoria acted if she was of really high status.

"I think you are. You will get off my property or I will call the police and they will escort you off." Tatsuya gave her the 2 options.

"I will not leave if I didn't do any thing wrong." Victoria huffed.

"Very well then." Tatsuya turned to Usagi and Shingo. "I am sorry for your inconvenience." Tatsuya went back to her office.

"Mamoru, I thought that we were going to do something? I thought we had plans. Why are you with _her_." Victoria sneered.

"You are psychotic. I swear. Creepy really. Nasty too. Kinda like a slut." Jedeite smirked and walked around her. Victoria was wearing a tight shirt that looked like she was going to pop out of it and a skirt that was tight and had a slit all the way up to the top part of her thigh.

"Shut up you insolent dog." Victoria hissed.

"Doesn't shut up either." Zoicite smirked. Knowing that Kunzite would finish his sentence. Which he did.

"Kinda like those dogs that don't stop barking. Snobbish…doesn't quit barking…not of high class…she's definitely a mutt. A bitch." Kunzite looked at Zoicite and they both smiled devilishly.

"You know I would have to agree. Mutts are nasty too. Their hair so greasy." Nephrite nodded.

"How could you say that about your cousin Kunzite!" Victoria hissed.

"You are not related by blood. Plus didn't you here? Your Uncle is cheating on my Auntie. She found out…she's divorcing him…so you are NOT my cousin." Kunzite shrugged.

"Are you Turner Victoria?" A male voice asked.

"What do you want?" Victoria sneered.

"I don't want to deal with some pigheaded horn dog tonight." Victoria rolled her eyes.

"Turner Victoria you are under arrest for harassment to Tsukino Usagi, To Tatsuya Niki, and to disrespect to an officer." The officer came up Victoria and handcuffed her. He started reading her rights.

"This is NOT happening! I HATE YOU TSUKINO! YOU ARE SO GOING TO GET IT! I WILL MAKE SURE YOU ARE NEVER WITH MAMORU EVEN IF I HAVE TO KILL YOU!" Victoria started to laugh.

Usagi started to give a nervous laughed and looked at Victoria as if she was crazy. "She creeps the hell outta me." Usagi whispered.

"Well time to finish our food and then hit the ball." Jedeite rubbed his hands together.

"Gomen ne Usagi-chan." Mamoru went up and hugged her. Usagi blushed a deep crimson and stood there.

"It's not your fault." Usagi choked out. She was trying to find the words and to talk to Mamoru.

"Aww." Kunzite cooed. He looked over and Kunzite who had his camera ready and was about to take a picture.

Zoicite smiled. "Awww. Little Rabbit is blushing." Shingo then took a picture. Usagi blinked and almost fell when she stepped away from Mamoru cause of the flash.

"Holy Hell Onii-chan." Usagi staggered a moment. "Bright enough." Then Usagi bumped into Mamoru. "Gomen." Usagi shook her head to straighten out. "I'm still hungry." Usagi smiled. "I've already finished." Usagi's smile turned into an evil one. "So…" Usagi dashed for the table.

The guys looked at each other and realized they weren't finished their dinners quite yet. "Shit." They guys then dashed over to the table to see that half of what they had was gone and was on Usagi's plate. They all groaned. They sat down in different places this time. Already thinking that they would rather watch Little Rabbit eat and chat sounded better.

Mamoru took his place beside Kunzite and Usagi instead of in between Jedeite and Nephrite sat beside Zoicite who was Beside Kunzite. Shingo then sat beside Usagi and Jedeite. All chatted away and watched Usagi stuff her face gracefully.

Usagi dabbed her mouth with a napkin and smiled. "That was delicious. Domo Arigotou." Usagi bowed her head.

"It was nothing. Don't thank us." Shingo smiled and patted her hand.

"Tsukino-san?" A female voice cut in.

"Hai?" Usagi turned to see Tatsuya standing behind her smiling.

"You're meal and your friends meals were free. I am terribly sorry what happened with Turner-san." Tatsuya bowed. Usagi's face lit up and the guys' mouths dropped.

"DOMO ARIGOTOU!" Usagi laughed and giggled. She jumped up and hugged Tatsuya. "Domo. Domo." Usagi bowed and hugged her again.

Tatsuya smiled. She was not used to getting this kind of attention. She smiled and hugged Usagi back. All the guys stood up and thanked her then gave a deep bow. Usagi still hugging Tatsuya giggled her thank you's over and over again.

"You are very welcome Tsukino-san." Tatsuya smiled.

"Usagi is fine." Usagi beamed letting go of Tatsuya.

"Well then…you're very welcome Usagi-kun." Tatsuya smiled. "I must be getting back to work. Enjoy your evening." Tatsuya bowed and walked off. Usagi twirled and giggled.

"I think her dreams will come true tonight ne." Zoicite whispered to Kunzite.

"Oh it will…we'll make sure of it." Kunzite whispered back with a grin on his face.

* * *

Usagi sat in the limo playing with the radio. She then noticed that it had a CD rack with the top CD of each music type. 

"OH!" Usagi gasped. "GACKT!" Usagi squealed when she read the titles on the back.

The guys groaned. Not that they didn't like Gackt it was just didn't feel like listening to him at the moment.

Usagi popped the CD into the player and turned it to track 9. She smiled and turned up the volume. She started bobbing her head to the song's intro.

"yasashiku sasayaita anata no koe

doko ni iru no...

zetsubou ni mo nareteshimatta

kono yo no hate de wa

chinmoku de tamotareta yasuragi o kowashiteshimae

hikari ga furitatsu toki ga kuru mae ni

kiesaru kono sekai de anata to aishitsuzukeru

tamerai mo mayoi mo iranai

tsuite oide...

kie saru kono sekai de anata to kataritsuzukeru

subete ga ima omoi no mama ni

kiesaru kono sekai de anata to aishi tsuzukeru

tamerai mo mayoi mo iranai

tsuite oide..."

Usagi squealed again. She looked through the rack as the next track played. She let out a loud gasp. "Onii-chan. I found the song you used to sing me to sleep."

Shingo blushed and the guys laughed out loud. They stopped when Usagi sniffed as she already put it into the player and it started to play.

"Doushita no? sonna kanashii kaoshi te

nani mo shite agerarenai kedo

ato gofun tonarini sasete

nureta hoo wo nagame sasete

Subete oshinagasu toki wo

ima sukoshi dake tomete

La La La... our life, like a love song

tatoe you no nai kanashimiya

ari no mama wo yurushite yuketara ii no ni

mou naka senaiyo

Hora kisetsu hazureno himawari ga saiteiru

shijin nasasouni yurayura

demo yoku mite kusundakiiro ga

zangetsu to hohoemi atteru

Muryoku oroka saigetsu

atashi no doko ka suki?

La La La... our life, like a love song

sukuiyou no nai tameraiya

ari no mama wo utsushite yuketara ii no ni

mou naka senai yo

Namida wa sonna nagasu monshinaiyo

Uso mo gokai mo kyori datte

kitai hazure no futari ga dete konaiyou ni

kokoro to karada wo tsuyoku

kokoro to karada wo tsuyoku...

La La La... our life, like a love song

iroase hoshi nai itsumademo

anata no omoi utattau yukou

mou naka senaiyo"

Usagi sniffled again and sat there looking at the player. As if replaying past events. Shingo sat there too. He eyes sad and him smiling. "That was when Papa and Mama were fighting." Shingo whispered.

Usagi had a soft smile on her lips and looked to her bother. "That's when they were fighting about me." Usagi sniffed. Not a tear fell though.

"About you?" Shingo whispered in disbelief.

"Uh huh. They fought that I wasn't good enough…that I would never be good enough and no one would except me…" Usagi's face looked distant and sad. "…Cause I didn't have any one my age to talk to or play with…that if was Mama's fault that I would grow up to be a slut." Usagi's face contorted to pain.

"They said that." Shingo's heart stopped.

"No." Usagi's voice was barely audible. "Uncle Kenta did." Usagi's face then turned to anger. "He stole from Papa…uhg I hate that man." Usagi growled.

"Uncle Kenta? As in MY father?" Nephrite took in a sharp breath.

"Hai." Usagi then smiled. "He said that it was Mama's fault for me going to be a slut. Why do you think Onii-chan was never aloud to come over for that year." Usagi smiled sadly. "I found out cause YOU GUYS" Usagi glared at them "Didn't bother to find me playing hide and seek. Uncle Kenta was over and my parents were arguing with him in the office room. I was behind the curtains and heard it all. They blamed you too." Usagi looked at Nephrite. "But then again he was drunk."

"I can't believe…" Kunzite didn't finish his sentence.

"Oh it's in the past. I just remember Shingo hearing me cry and he sang to me. It was nice. He would also sleep beside me to protect me." Usagi beamed.

"I know. I didn't think it was about you though. I am going to talk to Papa." Shingo sighed.

"NO" Usagi yelled out. "No…I already did. It's fine now." Usagi sighed. "Mama cried and Papa didn't talk for about 2 days. He locked himself up in the office. I heard him cry. Don't bring it up again. Uncle Kenta was just drunk. You know how he wasn't doing to good then" Usagi smiled. "Okay don't be mushy. I like this song. Oh lets play it!"

The limo stopped and the driver dropped the privacy window. "We have arrived at the Ball." The Driver then got out and opened the door.

"Oh they better play that song during the dance. Usagi huffed. The guys laughed and got out. They were later then they wanted to be. But with that scene with Victoria…that took longer then expected.

The Winter Ball started at 6 in the evening but they arrived at 7:30. They just had to pick the restaurant across town. Traffic wasn't all that great either. They spent a lot of the time talking and just catching up on work and what they were doing in the future. Usagi tended to keep quiet and explore the limo.

Usagi stepped out of the limo. She grabbed Mamoru and Shingo's arms and they escorted her into the Hotel where the Ball would take place. They walked into the building and into the "Ballroom". When they got there, there was stairs descending to the floor. There was announcer there. The school wanted it to be old fashioned.

"Announcing Tsukino Usagi and her escorts."

Every one looked up at smiled and gasped. Usagi had 6 escorts and they were all loyal to her. They would dance with other ladies mind you but they were taking Usagi home and would drag the other if they refused. Usagi was in her white gown hair done and she looked like a princess. She glowed. Around her she had 6 handsome men that were dressed in black tuxedos. Smiling they descended down the stairs. There they met the girls and their dates. They awed her. Even though they did see before, they just couldn't help it. Usagi looked glamorous.

Motoki introduced the others to Mamoru's childhood friends. They all chatted away. Talking about things that happen at their Colleges.

"Rei would you like to dance?" Yuuichrou smiled and bowed.

"I would love to." Rei smiled and followed her boyfriend onto the floor.

This went on till Usagi was left with her escorts. Usagi smiled and looked around the room to see if she could get a drink. Her smile grew when she found it. She didn't bother in telling the boys. They were too busy talking. She headed over and grabbed some punch.

* * *

"No, that can't be…the motherboard would be fired if you kept loading it up like that…you would need to replace it and get some more hard drive to make it better." Zoicite shook his head. 

"Fine. But what if…" Kunzite was cut off my Jedeite.

"Have you guys seen Usagi?" Jedeite looked kinda worried. "Cause she's been gone for like 15 minutes now."

"Nani? I thought she was still here." Nephrite looked around.

"Shit." Kunzite cursed under his breath.

"There she is." Shingo pointed it out. She was talking to Reno and 2 other guys.

"I know Reno is here with his boyfriend but who is he and why does he keep touching her." Zoicite lifted an eyebrow.

"DID HE JUST?" Shingo's mouth dropped.

"Oh that little punk is going to die." Kunzite growled.

Jedeite burst out laughing. "Did you see that?"

Usagi threw her punch on him and slapped him. She was now talking to him and she looked at to Reno and she pointed to him and said something that Reno didn't like cause both him and his boyfriend's faces dropped. Usagi then stomped into the crowd and was lost in the sea of people.

* * *

Usagi found the punch table and grabbed herself a glass. She poured some pink punch into her glass and took a sip. She looked around the floor and smiled when she saw her friends making out on the dance floor with their boyfriends. Sighing she took another sip. 'Quite good punch' Usagi licked her lips and poured herself some more. 

"You look so beautiful Little Rabbit." Usagi smiled when she heard Reno's voice.

"Thank you very much Reno." Usagi turned around to see Reno and 2 others. She assumed that they were his friends.

"This is my boyfriend Mark. He is an exchange student going to Tokyo High. He comes from America." Reno nodded to his blonde friend that bowed.

Usagi bowed back. "So nice to meet you Mark." Usagi smiled and giggled. "I have a friend who is obsessed with the name Mark." Usagi laughed and she thought of her long time friend Osaka Naru (A/N : Don't know if that is her last name. Hopefully it is!).

Mark laughed and nodded. "And this is his brother Michael." Reno smiled.

Michael smiled and bowed. "Nice to finally meet an angel." Reno rolled his eyes.

"Thank you." Usagi blushed and bowed to him.

"So how is your night so far?" Reno smiled at his only female love.

"It was so Grande. The guys took me out to dinner and we talked and then too a drive around the city. Oh they were so good to me. We even got Victoria arrested." Usagi smiled brightly.

"NANI? That is funny!" Reno burst out laughing. Mark and Michael stood there watching at the too talked about this girl named Victoria.

"I wish I was there." Reno smiled.

"So do you go to Juuban Senior High with Reno-kun?" Michael grabbed her hand.

"Uh…Yeah I do. And I was his cover up." Usagi laughed. "We had fun." Usagi sighed happily. "Never thought that he was gay though, but every thing worked out perfectly." Usagi beamed at Mark.

"If he is trouble to you I'll take care of him." Usagi smiled.

"Oh but I don't think you could. You are a girl." Mark smirked.

"Dude. See those guys over there. See my brother? She brought him down before. She took me down easily before." Reno looked at Mark as if he was crazy.

Mark looked at Usagi who beamed. "I don't look it but I am pretty damn tough." Usagi gave one of her friendly smiled that made EVERY one around her feel safe and warm and loved.

"OH….well in that case." Mark joked. Usagi giggled and Michael smiled.

"You are quite the lady Tsukino Usagi."

"uh…yeah." Usagi was feeling a bit uncomfortable. Michael kept touching her arm and trying to talk to her.

Michael was talking about love and every thing when he kissed her. He just stopped and kissed her. Usagi pushed him away and threw the punch she had left on him. She then slapped him.

"What were you thinking? We don't do that here! You have NO respect for women! You are such a dog." Usagi yelled.

"You knew he was like this and you let it go on." Usagi pointed to Reno. "I can't believe you. Kunzite should have taught you better then that. You know whom I like and you still did that. Unbelievable." Usagi growled then pushed pasted him into the sea of people.

'The Nerve. How could he. He made a promise.' Usagi had a million thoughts racing through her mind. She mad her way to the balcony. She needed air.

Usagi sighed. She didn't hear any one come out or in. She just stared at the moon. It was almost full. It would be on Christmas. Smiling Usagi thought that that was the perfect time. Before the girls got ready for the Ball they all went shopping early when the shops just opened and bought gifts for their boys, but seeing as she didn't have one she bought one for Kunzite, Jedeite, Zoicite and Nephrite. She then bought a special one for Mamoru. It was a book by his favorite author. She also bought him his favorite cologne and a journal with a red rose in the corner of every page with a quote. Sighing she just stared out thinking of Mamoru and if she was in his arms.

"Are you okay Little Rabbit?"

Usagi snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Zoicite. "Oh. Yeah I'm fine. Just needed some fresh air." Usagi smiled.

"We saw that little stunt that Reno's friend did." Zoicite smiled a little. "Kunzite said he is going to have a word with his little brother when they get home."

"Oh. Well I dealt with it. I'm sure that Michael wont come near me again." Usagi smiled. Zoicite stood beside her and they took in the moon. It was so big and so almost full.

"You love him don't you?" Zoicite smirked.

Usagi sighed. "That obvious?" Usagi chuckled a little.

"I had a hunch. That and Reno told me." Zoicite put a hand on Usagi's shoulder. "You should just tell him Little Rabbit."

"In my dreams, I see a figure that keeps calling me with a rose. He stands in the snow under the moon and extends his hand. He keeps smiling. When I walk towards him he runs towards me and lifts me into the air. It's Reno I see after he puts me down. Then he gets down in one knee in the snow and hands me a ring. It's a Promise Ring for me to wait for him while he finishes school. I take it and then just as we are about to kiss…some thing goes wrong, Reno isn't there and Mamoru is sitting under a cherry blossom tree. It's the middle of spring. The trees are in full bloom. He is sitting there with a little girl and she has pink hair done in my style of hair. My 'Odango' style. I walk over and the girl smiles and she jumps up. "Mama" she squeals and jumps into my arms. I feel extremely happy. Mamoru gets up and kisses my forehead. "She's just like you my love" he says to me. I smile and play with my child. After that I wake up. Confused I keep thinking could this come true…or is this just my wishful thinking?" Usagi smiled. "I am hoping that one day it will come true. Mamoru might have been cold to me before. But he would make a great father one day." Usagi looked at Zoicite who smiled.

"I think that you will have to make your dreams come true. I know that he wants to be with you but he is just afraid that you will reject him even though we told him you weren't. You loves you dearly. Talk to him. Maybe you will have this child." Zoicite winked at her. Usagi blushed. To make a child you have to…Usagi blushed deeper. Zoicite laughed and pulled her into a hug.

"We will kick his ass if he runs away." Zoicite smiled and placed a kiss on the top of her head. "You are his princess Usagi."

Usagi smiled and hugged Zoicite back. "Domo. You guys are great friends to me. I would rather die then not have you guys had my friends." Usagi and Zoicite pulled away.

"Would you like to dance my lady?" Zoicite bowed.

"But of course." Usagi giggled. They made their way to the dance floor. After the song Nephrite cut in. They talked the whole time. This happened for Jedeite and Kunzite too.

Kunzite and Usagi were dancing and talking with Usagi felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to find Mamoru. "May I cut in?"

* * *

_Is that long enough for you? Now I have to do my math. Well finish my math. I already studied Biology. Sigh. This is just sad. Okay…hear is the deal…I want another 10 reviews cause look how fast I updated…but you wont get the chapter uploaded and updated till next Thursday I do believe. I have Review to do tomorrow then 2 exams on Tuesday and 2 on Wednesday. I am on a roll and I can feel what is going to happen next. Now you better like this chapter! I worked for 4 hours on it. I did take breaks though. Dinner…bathroom…ahaha like you wanted to know that though. _

_The 2 songs were Illusion Illusion by Gackt and Our life, Like a love Song I think that is by something Hitomi. I can't remember her last name. Sorry. Thank you for thereviews though! HOLY I just saw that I have 13 pages. HOLY! 4 thousand words! Oh you better be thankful…I don't think you'll be this lucky again!_

_Review please! JA NE.  
_

_Klo-Chan_


	14. Author's Note

Hey there people. I am sorry that I haven't updated but this chapter is EXTREMELY hard. I just wanted to say sorry and that I will try and get over this little block! Plus new semester and I have tons to do. I am taking German. I wanted Japanese but that interfered with my Chemistry. Oh well. I have to apologize again. I know I said Thursday but it is so hard to write this.

I am trying to get it so every one is happy with it including me and I'm not liking it. Hopefully I can come up with something soon. I might have to take a break from it. Gomen ne.

Also one more thing. Thanks you all of you that have stuck with the story! I really appreciate it. Domo Arigoto.

Wish me luck

Klo


	15. Chapter 14

_Wow I haven't updated in a while! So yeah this was hard. And I really didn't feel like spell checking so i am apologizing for the mistakes. It took me SO long to write this one! I don't even think it's good! I just wanted to give you a chapter cause alot of people have been hounding me so if you don't like it tough, if you do thank you! haha! well I hope it's decent for you! _

_**I don't own Sailor Moon.**_

* * *

Winter Love  
**Chapter 14**

Usagi looked at Mamoru who was smiling. Kunzite smiled and looked at Usagi. She looked like she was seeing things. Kunzite chuckled. Usagi shook her head out of her thoughts and she blushed.

"You may." Usagi nodded her head and smiled, making sure that she didn't make eye contact.

Kunzite smiled and handed Usagi to Mamoru. "Don't have to much fun kids. Oh Mamoru…don't do anything I would do!" Kunzite litely punched Mamoru's arm, walked off to the guys laughing.

Usagi blushed a deeper crimson and looked at Mamoru's chest as they started to dance. She looked up to see him smiling down at her. Usagi looked into his eyes and she saw them twinkling.

"How do you like the winter ball Mamoru-san?" Usagi smiled. If you were to sneek into her head her inner self was doing a little happy dance while singing 'I'm dancing with Mamoru.'

"It's just like the one I went to when I was a senior." Mamoru chuckled. "You weren't there. Though I went with Victoria and we were pretty close then." Mamoru sighed thinking of how much they liked each other backed then. Victoria was a little different back then. Though she was still possesive.

"Well that's good." Usagi hid her slight saddness and dissapointment with a smile. "I hope this one is one to remember. I haven't been to a ball before. Though it is really fun. I am just so happy for my friends though. Look at all of them. Their in love, having fun, got everything they need." Usagi sighed saddly and took a glance at them. Each one got a peck here and there. They looked so happy.

Mamoru saw the saddness in her eyes. He knew that she wanted to have that kind of love. The love that is from one that couldn't compare to the love others. "Maybe the love of your life will find you one day. Maybe he's right in front of you and you don't even know it."

Usagi looked up at Mamoru and smiled. "You know maybe your right. Maybe I have to find Mr. Right not have him find me." Usagi did her famous smile that made her look like an innocent angel.

Just then the music became slow. A sad song started to play and Usagi gasped. "This is it!" Usagi grinned. "I wanted this one to play so much. This is the song that me and onii-san used to listen to when I was younger." Usagi sighed happily.

Mamoru began to chuckle. "Shingo. Like in your brother. He used to listen to this sappy song." Mamoru began to crack up. Usagi looked up at him with a stern but hurt look in her eyes. He stopped quickly and cleared his throat. He looked off into the sea of people to see his friends dancing with some girls that looked younger then Usagi.

"Yes. It was when nana came up. And it's not sappy either. It's an old english song. My Nana was Italian and my Grandpa was Japanese they met and it was love at first sight with them. This is their song. Me and onii-chan listened to it every time when we missed them." Usagi sighed and leaned her head on Mamoru's chest.

"You have a lot of memories with your family." Mamoru sighed. He wished that he did as well.

"Yeah. It's great. They understand. Well…Mama does about boys. She is always trying to hook me up with some boy my age. She even said 'Aw How about one of Shingo's friends?' She just doesn't give up. Papa on the other hand…" Usagi giggled.

"Oh I know that…he is pretty protective of his princess." Mamoru smiled.

"Yeah but that is what I love about Papa. He wants the best for me and doesn't want my heart to be broken." Usagi sighed. She thought about Mamoru and how he didn't have family except Rei. Even though they are cousins they aren't that close. They were really close at one point but Yuuichiro showed up and things just started to drift. "At least you have good memories too Mamoru. With all of us that is. We're your family." Usagi chirped and looked up at Mamoru.

Mamoru's heart stopped. She cared. She knew about him not having parents and Rei being his only family. She considered him family. A different way of caring. He wanted not to be family but more then a friend. Mamoru nodded. He smiled so Usagi wouldn't feel like she said any thing wrong.

"See. Kunzite is like your brother, same with Jedeite, Nephrite and Zoicite. Shingo is a really good friend and I'm just his little sister that tags along." Usagi smiled. She wanted him to see that she cared more then just family. "Well you could put it that way. But you could also just…I don't know consider me as a little sister." Usagi's eyes gave away that she didn't like that but she smiled and kept dancing.

After the song was over Rei came running over to them with Yuuichiro at her heels. "USA! You're going to hate me but I nominated you as Winter Princess." Rei laughed. Then Minako, Ami, and Makoto appeared behind Rei. "AND I convinced those 3 to nominate you as well." Rei and the others giggled.

"WHAT?" Usagi's eyes went wide and she looked like they were insane. "I can't believe you guys. I wont win though. 5 votes out of how many girls are here." Usagi still trying to grasp what they said looked like she had seen her worst nightmare.

"Oh you have 10 for sure…wait Shingo-kun, then Kunzite-san, Jedeite-san, Zoicite-san and Nephrite-san…there's 15." Minako squealed.

"I have to talk to Kunzite for a minute." Mamoru smiled at Usagi and left.

"What was that about?" Makoto lifted a slender eyebrow.

"Don't ask me." Usagi shook her head. "I can't believe this. Well I can only go along with this. Either way you'll convince me. Might as well join the fun." Usagi laughed. "I so am going to kick ass." Usagi then talked with the girls and their boyfriends who were looking for them.

* * *

" I will…you watch" Insane laughter filled the empty cold cell. "She wont have a chance. No. She wont see what hit her." The insane laughter got louder. 

"Keep it down Turner-san." An officer yelled.

"Oh…this is perfect. Daddy will get me out…then I can ruin that pretty little dress she has on. Then I will get back at Kunzite for lying to me." Victoria whispered and giggled. "Oh…Mamoru will be mine. No one can have him. If I can't no one can." Victoria laughed and rubbed her hands together.

An officer looked into the cell then walked up to the guard. "She's an odd one." The officer shook his head.

"Yeah that braod creeps me out." The guard gave a fake shiver. "She's been talking to herself for the past 3 hours."

"I think that she should be transferred to an insane asylum." The officer looked back at the cell when they heard giggling.

"She is getting a lawyer from her '_Daddy_' so we should tell him to plea insanity. Might work. I wouldn't want to be the target of whatever she is planning" The guard nodded to the officer. "I have to do check ups stand guard." The guard then walked off checking each cell.

"Hai." The officer winced when the mental laughter. 'I really need a new job.' The officer sighed and stood watch.

* * *

Mamoru was talking to Kunzite when a girl looking older then Usagi came up to him. "Hey there." She purred. 

"Hi." Mamoru looked at Kunzite and gave him a looked that kind of said "this-will-be-intresting." Kunzite laughed and stood back to watch.

"I haven't see you around. Do you go to this school?" The girl placed her hand on his arm.

"No I go to Tokyo University." Mamoru crossed his arms. He wanted to see how long this would last before he got bored. This was amusing him.

"Really. A man with…experience." The girl winked and took a step closer to him.

Kunzite's face was contorted from holding back his laughter. He was trying so hard. He felt a hand on his arm. He looked down to see Usagi. She mouthed to him 'What's going one?' Kunzite smirked and pointed to Mamoru and the girl.

"He's trying to see how long this girl will bore him in her trying to pick him up." Kunzite whispered into her ear. Usagi let out a giggle and Kunzite put a finger to his lips. Usagi nodded and they both watched in amusment.

"Yeah. I tend to know a lot of things." Mamoru put his weight on to his right side.

"Really?" The girl drew circles on his chest with her index finger. "Well I hope you can show me some of those things." The girl smiled at him with lust written in her eyes. "I'm Fukuyama Aki."

"Nice to meet you Fukuyama-san." Mamoru gave her a smile that could make your knees go weak.

"Call me Aki." Aki looked like she was about to drool. Usagi covered her mouth with her hands.

"Okay Aki." Mamoru huskily whispered.

"Hey did you want to go some where private?" Aki quickly said.

"No sorry. I have a girlfriend. Oh There she is. Sayonara." Mamoru smiled and walked over to Kunzite and Usagi.

Aki's jaw dropped. She watched Mamoru walk away then huffed. She stormed out onto the dance floor.

Usagi let out all of her giggles. She leaned against Kunzite for suport so she wouldn't fall from laughing to hard. Mamoru chuckled on the way over and Kunzite boomed with laughter.

"Thank you. It was great preforming for you tonight." Mamoru chuckled.

After regaining their composure, they chatted for a while. A slow slong came on and Usagi sighed. She saw all of her friends dancing ever so lovingly with their soul mates.

"Would you like to dance?" Mamoru bowed to her.

Usagi blushed and curtsied to him. "I would love to." Mamoru took her hand and guided her on to the dance floor. Usagi place a hand on his shoulder and held his hand with the other. While Mamoru had an arm around her waist while holding her hand. They swayed to the music. They were both blushing and trying not to look at each other. Mamoru then looked down and smiled, a crimson hue still on his cheeks.

"Usagi-kun?" Mamoru whispered. His hot breath tickling her face.

"Hai?" Usagi stuttered out and looked up.

Mamoru smiled and leaned in. "I've always wanted to do this…" Mamoru's whisper was bearly audible. Usagi's breath caught in her throat, she closed her eyes and sighed. 'Maybe my dreams will come true.'

* * *

_Oh this was kinda horrible! Well hope this will keep you from killing me! (hides behind computer desk) Well...I don't know about the next one but I think I have an idea! bare with me and please don't hurt me! I am trying my best! (pouts putting the tips of her index fingures together.)_

_Review please!  
Klo-chan_


	16. Chapter 15

_Yes the long awaited chapter that should have been up long ago...and for those you keeped reviewing...sorry that your pushing couldn't get this chappy up fast enough. It took me that last week to finish this SMALL chapter. I feel bad that I can't make it longer. And your going to hate me for the ending..._

_Also I changed my alias. number of reasons...Klo-chan was getting to close to what my acutal name was and I was getting scared of that so I changed it to something that no one could know my actual name. Reasons to me are clear as crystal, but you it might be clear as mud._

_I also have to say to those who do review, please don't threaten me. I don't really like it. And hence I really REALLY didn't update quicker now did I? I post poned it and look made the update take longer then it should have. So there's a little warning. I COULD have moved faster, but just thinking to those threats just seemed to put me off._

_other things cause im dragging this on a bit. I WILL finish this by THIS christmas...hopefully...I am really struggling in Math at this moment and I need to bring my mark up TERRIBLY! SO...if my parents actually find out my real mark as of my report card...I think that I might get my computer taken away... :S that could be bad on both parts..._

_So enjoy this wonderfully short stupid chapter._

**_I don't own Sailor Moon._**

* * *

**Winter Love:  
Chapter 15**

Usagi closed her eyes as their lips met. She felt shivers go down her spine. Feeling her knees go weak she grabbed onto his blazer. "Alright every one! Time to find out who the Winter Prince and Princess are." Mamoru pulled back with a start, forgetting that they were at the ball still. Usagi looked up with a deep crimson hue on her cheeks. With a shy smile she looked at Mamoru through her eyelashes. Mamoru too had a hue of crimson. "Usa…" Mamoru was cut off by they student body president. "Tonight's Winter Prince is…" She smiled. "Chiba Mamoru? He graded like two years ago." The student body president giggled. "Alright Chiba Mamoru. Come over here."

Usagi stepped out of his embrace. "Don't have to much fun." Usagi winked at him. They crimson hue still danced on her cheeks. Mamoru missed her in his arms. Shaking his head he made his way to the center of the dance floor. "And our Princess is Hino Rei." Usagi squealed and clapped. "GO REI-CHAN!" Rei's jaw dropped. She shook her head no.

"Come on Rei-san, get over here." Rei laughed. "Or not." The Student body president, Tanaka Momo, glared at Rei. "Any why not?" Rei laughed again and yelled out. "Cause I don't want to be." Simple answer. Usagi giggled and shook her head. She made her way over to Shingo who was sipping some punch. "Hey Little Rabbit." Shingo smiled at his younger sister. "Hello Shin." Usagi smiled back. They started talking ignoring the little spat between Rei and Momo when Mamoru walked up behind Usagi and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "I don't even go to this school anymore and I'm still popular." Shingo chuckled. "Yeah, you won the Prince title how many times now?" Usagi giggled. She continued on her conversation with Shingo when Momo sighed in frustration over the mic. "Chiba-san? Who would you like to be your princess?"

"TSUKINO!" Came some male voices in the crowd. Usagi glared at the sea of people. She knew that it was Kunzite and Nephrite from the sound of their voice. "USAGI!" Usagi shook her head. "And that would be Reno, oh that's Mark, that would be Jedeite, Minako, Ami, Zoicite, Makoto…" Usagi sighed. "I don't want to…" Mamoru smiled and looked over at Momo. "Tsukino Usagi will be my princess." The crowd clapped. Usagi glared up at Mamoru. "What are you doing?" She hissed. Shingo just chuckled. "Come on Little Rabbit. It'll be fun." Shingo then pushed Usagi to the dance floor with Mamoru right behind them grinning like he just won the lottery.

Momo sighed. "Finally. Prince Chiba Mamoru and Princess Tsukino Usagi." The crowd cheered as the music started. Usagi curtsied where Mamoru bowed. They smiled and started to dance. It was a nice slow song. Usagi's dress flared out when she was twirled. The crowed just watched in awe as they couple swept across the floor. Usagi didn't think that she could be this graceful and Mamoru was impressed that she could dance ballroom steps. She was keeping up and didn't fault once.

The music was classical and had piano and violins serenading the ears of the listeners. The tempo got a little faster and they swept across the floor gracefully that it looked like they were floating. When the song was over the bowed. The crowed called out to them as they clapped. Usagi blushed and Mamoru gave her a peck on the cheek. Shingo and Kunzite waltzed up to them, being silly, started to tease Usagi about the crimson hue on her cheeks. Usagi huffed and swatted her brother. "Well at least I didn't use mom and dad's bed for…" Shingo covered her mouth and hissed. "Shut up." Kunzite raised an eyebrow. "Use the bed for what?" Usagi glared at her brother. She smirked and licked his hand ducking out of the way before he could wipe it on her face. She hid behind Kunzite. Leaning up on him while she was on her tiptoes, Mamoru was jealous at how close her body was to his. Usagi whispered about how she caught her brother and his "friend" having sex on their parent's bed. Kunzite burst out laughing. "To think that you were the innocent one out of all of us. There is a dirty side to you Shin-kun." Usagi giggled as she ran into Mamoru's arms trying to get away from Shingo. "You are so dead Little Rabbit."

Mamoru held her close as she squealed into his shirt. Shingo glared at Mamoru. "Let go of the little girl." Usagi giggled. "I wont let go." Her muffled response was. "Even if he does!" Usagi hid her face away. She could still hear Kunzite laughing. "What in the hell is so funny Kunz?" Kunzite wiped a tear from his eye as he kept laughing. "Some thing that Little Rabbit told me just now about Shin-kun the 'not-so-innocent-one'." Shingo growled. "Shut up Kunz." Usagi then wiggled out of Mamoru's arms and hugged her brother. "I'm sorry." She gave him puppy eyes. "Awe man." Shingo whined. Jedeite chuckled. "How can you say no to that?" Mamoru chuckled.

* * *

As the night went on Usagi became tired. She danced with her friends, her brother's friends, which were like her brothers, and Mamoru. She couldn't stop thinking about him. After taking a lazy sip of her punch she set it down, she headed outside for some cool air. Once she got outside, it was like a wall of ice-cold air that washed over her. Looking around, she noticed that she was the only one out here. Wrapping her arms around her body she walked out to a bench. Goose Pimples surfaced on her skin in no time flat. She started to shiver, but she needed the fresh air. "You'll catch a cold." She shivered again but it was for a different reason. She felt his hot breath against her ear. "Maybe." Mamoru chuckled and took off his blazer. Usagi noticed and protested. "Oh no. Mamoru-kun. It's all right. You'll be cold then!" Mamoru shook his head. "Never thinking of yourself." Usagi looked down. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He put the blazer back on then pulled Usagi in close to keep her warm.

Usagi turned her head to the side so she could look out onto the courtyard. Smiling this was the best ball she had ever been to…though she this was her first one she would never forget about it. Usagi felt something cold against her nose. It started to snow. Usagi squealed. Yet another layer of snow would blanket Tokyo tonight. Usagi loved it when she could get a white Christmas. Mamoru noticed that she was still shivering. "Let's go back inside." Usagi yawned. "I want to go to sleep." Mamoru nodded.

As they went inside Mamoru went to gather the guys as Usagi said good night to her friends. When they meet they were all piling into the limo, Usagi yawned again and laid down on the seat. "Odango." Usagi's nose scrunched. "Lift your head Little Rabbit. Mamoru-kun needs to sit down." Usagi lifted her head. Setting it back down when she knew that he was seated. Usagi closed her eyes. "What time is it? Her voice was barely audible. Jedeite smiled he held Usagi's legs. He played with the fabric of her dress. Looking at his watch while he was playing with the skirt of the dress he answered her. "It's about midnight now Little Rabbit." Mamoru stroked her hair as she smiled down at her. He leaned down and kissed her ear. The guys smirked. "Looks like something happened that we missed." They looked to Usagi who didn't reply cause she was silently snoring. It was barely audible. More like heavy breathing then any thing. Jedeite and Shingo looked up at Mamoru and glared. "You hurt her…" Mamoru nodded still smiling. "I would never want to." Usagi shifted in her sleep. Goose pimples surfaced all over her skin. Shingo placed his jacket around her. "Tell me why did we let her leave with out a jacket…?" All the guys just shrugged.

The window separating the driver and the passengers opened up. "So where am I taking you?" Shingo shrugged. "Uh…" The boys were drawing a blank. Mamoru shrugged. "You could all crash at my place?" Jedeite had a sly smile on his face. "_All_ of us?" Shingo rolled his eyes. "What are they going to do with five guys around?" Kunzite reached over and smacked Jedeite upside the head. "Dolt." Jedeite tried to get out of the way but ended up throwing Usagi onto the floor. Usagi woke up and bolted into an upright position. She looked hurt and cold now. Mamoru hit Jedeite as well. "Dolt you threw her off her seat." Shingo chuckled; Mamoru would take good care of her. "Are you two official?"

Usagi mumbled about stupid boys and curled up against Kunzite. Mamoru looked hurt. Usagi sighed. "Not that I'm aware of." Nephlite chuckled along with Shingo. "Oh, Shot down for Kunzite." Jedeite started to laugh. "OH BURN!" Mamoru laughed with them. Usagi scrunched her face she really wanted to sleep. She was so tired from dancing and mingling. Usagi got up and sat on Mamoru's lap, cuddled up, cause she knew that he would let her sleep. She brought her knees up to her chest and rested her head against his chest. She hugged herself then started to drift off. Shingo awed. "Shut up Shin-onii-san." Shingo laughed. "Or what?" Usagi snuggled in more. "Did you know that girl…what was her name…" Usagi was lazily asking. Shingo jumped to cover her mouth. "I wont but you alright?" Usagi nodded. Her eyes were still closed but she smirked. "Let me sleep now." Mamoru wrapped his arms around her. When Jedeite started laughing, Mamoru smacked him. "Let her sleep. She still would be if it wasn't for you." Shingo smirked. He finally wouldn't have to worry about his little sister getting hurt by a guy.

* * *

Usagi stirred when Mamoru was moving her to get out of the limo. Usagi rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands and moaned a little. "Where are we?" Mamoru successfully got her out of the limo, picked her up bridal style and started walking to his apartment. "You and the guys will be crashing at my place for the night." Usagi snuggled into his arms and chest. "Why?" Mamoru shrugged. "Why not?" Usagi giggled. "Point well taken." Mamoru chuckled. Usagi yawned.

When they all got into Mamoru's apartment, the guys all collapsed in the living room. They flipped on the TV and relaxed. Mamoru went into his room and placed Usagi on his bed. "G'night Usako." Usagi didn't let go of him though. "Cuddle." Mamoru complied and lay beside her. Her gown had fanned itself around Usagi's legs, along with her hair. Usagi groaned and took out her hair with much effort. Mamoru watched in amusement.

When Usagi let her hair spread all over her like a silvery blanket. Snuggling up to Mamoru she clutched onto his dress shirt. "Mamo-chan?" Mamoru smiled at her pet name for him. He let out a grunt like sound signaling that he was listening as he kissed her fore head. "What does tonight mean?" Mamoru thought about that…He knew what it meant to him, but….

Jedeite burst through the door. "JAPAN AGAINST ITALY IN FOOTBALL!" He ran out of the room and went back to where the guys were. They were cheering acting like they were 15 again. "Mamo-chan?"

Mamoru again was about to answer, but yet again….

* * *

_Sorry had to leave it there cause I didn't know how to inturpt those two again and I didn't really know how to finish off the chapter...so this long awaited stupid chaptet is up and with a cliffy. I will try my best to post up soon...but to tell you the truth I read this story from the beginning...and I really dislike this...I was almost considering stopping the story for good...but then I decided that this would be my frist story that I would actually finish that isn't a one shot. I deleted those a while back. _

_ANY way...review...maybe HINT at things...I might twist them into this story...and maybe this time I can make a WAY long chapter...better get cracking..._

_Oh one more thing, I have a presintation in History next week along with a dance that I have to help set up and a Leadership conference in Whistler. So don't expect the next chapter to be huge...but I think I might do two or three more chapters and that's it_

_Only a short story...but I'll make the last chapters the best...hopefully!_

_till next time..._


	17. The End of Byakurn

Hello,  
I'm sorry if you were hoping for a chapter, but I am going to take this story off this profile...and put it on my other one. I'm going to be deleting this one but I would still like this story up. As well as my other one. I doubt if I could keep it up though. I have lost insparation for this. Sorry to dissapoint. But the stories will be on **Makkura-hime**. Thanks for your support when I did have insparation! Love You all. 

_Byakuren_


End file.
